Kurai High
by liltribble
Summary: Lylan stared at them all, and they stared back. She wanted to run away, but no. She wouldn't. She didn't want to be the new girl anymore. She was going to stay here until the end. If these other kids didn't want her here, to bad. Lylan was going to fit in
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; **Ok, this is my first fan-fic, EVER. So just wanna let you guys know, may explain why it sucks. -_-' Anyways, in this chapter theres only Lylan (the main Character) and Pein A.K.A Sir :P The other members will come in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASEEEEE. Comments, questions, conserns, or some tips, I'll love you for it!

Oh, Kurai means dark BTW

**Disclamiers; **I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY! This is just a fan fiction, all rights go to the orignal author. Lylan belongs to me :P

* * *

Lylan looked into the mirror, staring herself down. Why was she so nervous? Yea, she was starting a new high school, yea it was her junior year, yea no one knew much about this school, yea this school was probably the best in the whole world. But those aren't any reasons to be panicking, right? She sighed and ran a comb through her shoulder-length hair. She guessed she could be pretty, she just didn't try. Her hair was a straw-berry blonde, with dark and light shades of brown dyed into it. Her bangs hung heavily over her left eye, covering up the vibrant jewel green colour. She liked it that way; She could easily hide behind her hair if anything happened. She put on a bit of chap-stick and turned away from the mirror. She went over to the closet, absently picking out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. It's what she always wears. Always. She pulled on the red and black jeans, and tugged the shirt over her head. She grabbed her black sweater and threw it on. Alright, she was ready to go. She was supposed to go to her usual school normally, and then she would get more information. I picked up her bag, nearly falling over as she was tackled to the ground by a large black pile of fur.

"Hey there, Ace." She giggled, petting him.

The black German Shepard and Newfoundland mix let out a low bark, and licked her face. She smiled and pushed him off as she stood up.

"I'll see you soon." She replied, after closing the door behind her. She pulled up her hood as she quickly walked down the street, thoughts of this new school playing over in her head. Yesterday she had just been in class when she was called down to the office to pick up a letter. She slipped her hand into her jacket pocket, her fingers curling over the paper as she recited what it had said.

_Dear Lylan;_

_We have been keeping our eyes on you for quite some time now. It seems as if your grades are incredibly high, with the average of 100%. We here at Kurai High, have come to a decision to lend you a spot here. As you may know we are a high ranking school, and except only those who we see fit. Your scholarship here would be free and we will pay for any costs. If you do intend on coming here, you will get to meet our school Principle tomorrow. Please consider this opportunity_

She was dying to go to this school. Not like she would be leaving anything behind. And if she got in here, her success in the future was guaranteed! She walked into school just as the bell rang, slipping into class just in time. As sje entered, she ignored the looks she got from everyone else as she made her way to a seat near the back corner.

"Nice outfit." A girl gave her a cold grin.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she sat down. Just as she was seated the phone in class rang. The teacher dragged himself over and answered it.

"Hello? Yes she's here. Of course. Alright, thanks bye." He hung up. He turned to face the class. "Lylan? You're wanted in the office."

Everyone was stunned for a second, Lylan never got into trouble. The silence was broken by a few snickers as Lylan walked past the class and left the room with her bag. Was this it? Was she going to meet the principle of Kurai High? She walked into the office, nervously wiping her hands onto her jeans.

"Lylan?"

She looked to the side to see her principle poking his fat head out of one of the small conference rooms in the office. "This way."

Lylan got up and stood in the doorway, plastering a grin on her face, hoping to make a good first impression. As soon as she looked around though, her smile twitched. Was that…her _principle_? The man sat in a chair, his posture was formal and power nearly wafted off of him. But he looked…like…like some hard-core rocker dude! His hair was a bright orange and it was spiked up. And he had piercings. With a S, plural. As in allot. Lylan's eyes scanned over his face but she couldn't make out how many. She finally realized she was still standing in the doorway like an idiot. She quickly walked in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Um, hi." She smiled.

_Um hi_? Lylan yelled at herself in her head. How immature can you sound.

"Hello Lylan." The man spoke. He glanced at her principle and he instantly left the room. He smiled slightly and turned his gaze back onto Lylan. That's when she noticed his eyes, before she could pay close attention to them he spoke. "Lylan, before I begin, what do you think of Kurai High?"

Lylan's mouth felt dry, and her tounge was thick. She gulped and hoped her voice was louder than it sounded to her, "It's great. I mean it's the perfect school. I would love to go."

The man smiled, "Well, that makes this much easier. Oh, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the principle of Kuari High. You can simply know me as Sir, alright?"

Lylan nodded.

"Well, as you know Kuari High is a exclusive school. Only a special few are allowed in. And those who do go, usually end up very successful in their lives. I know you don't know much about this school, but that's because no one outside of the school is allowed onto school grounds. Not even the parents of the students. Understand?"

Lylan simply nodded again.

"Alright good. At the school we have a 5 day schedule. You're classes will change within each day, and after 5 days the cycle will start again."

Lylan stared at him until she realised he was waiting for her to speak. "Um, one question if you don't mind."

'Sir' motioned for her to ask away.

"Why was I selected?"

He stared at her for a moment, "You're grades are impressive. Since grade 8 you've been getting 100% in _everything. _That's un-heard of. And you're quite fit to, and healthy. You're the perfect student."

Lylan smiled, this time it was a real smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"Anytime. Now, shall we get going?"

Lylan stood up as he turned to leave, "Right now? But my classes-"

"They've been taken care of. And you're things are all on their way to campus."

Lylan had no idea on how he knew that she was going to accept their offer to come to Kurai High.

Just as she was about to come along, something popped up into her mind. Her only friend and family member, "Wait, can I bring Ac-my dog?"

Sir looked at her for a second, "I'm assuming the giant black bear in your house was your dog?" He asked, a small grin on his face. Lylan nodded, "Well considering we can't leave him we'll allow you to take him." His face grew serious, "_But _if he causes any problems, he will be taken away, understood?"

Lylan grinned, "Yes!" Ace was perfectly trained, he wouldn't cause any problems at all.

Sir nodded and headed outside, with Lylan following behind him. She gawked as a limo rolled up and he simply stepped in. He rolled down his window and glanced at her, "Hurry up."

Lylan had never been in a limo before and hastily stepped in, taking in the soft seats and huge foot space. Sir handed her a can of Coke an turned to face her.

"Alright, so our Campus if broken down into 4 main buildings. The boys dorm, the girls dorm, the school, and the gym. Of course we have smaller area's like the greenhouse and such, but we don't use that much for our classes. Students aren't allowed to leave campus."

Lylans frowned slightly.

"Although they don't need to. We have everything on campus. Our property is 3000 squared kilometres. I'm sure it's enough for a couple hundred students. 608 to be certain. 305 of them are in high school, the others are grade 8 and below."

Lylan sipped her coke, taking in the information. So far this school only seemed to sound better and better!

"You'll have your own room. Each room is the size of a spacious flat. Fairly big. Although all the money for your teaching has been taken care of, you're still to pay for everything you want out of studies. It can be books to video games, cigarettes, if you're into that stuff. We don't really mind."

Had the principle just told her it was ok to smoke? Not that she did.

"The ride back is about another hour or so. I say you get some rest. I'll wake you up just before we get there."

"Thank you." Lylan hadn't realised how tired she was. Sir took her empty pop can and moved a row in front, so Lylan could have one full row to herself. She gratefully leaned back, closing her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"Lylan?"

Lylan's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. She was confused for a second, before all her memories came back. Kurai High. She looked to the side and nodded her thanks to Sir for waking her. She turned to look out the window and gasped out loud. There was a small chuckle from Sir as she saw her expression.

"Like it?"

Lylan barely managed a nod as she looked around. At first there was perfect plains, and then Kurai High came into view. It was surrounded by large walls, and two lookout towers were near the front gate. The large metal gate swung open, and Lylan felt as if she was entering a castle. The limo rolled down the pathway, and Lylans breath was taken away. It was…amazing! They passed a lake, the water rippling perfectly, and the trees surrounding it were so _green _and full, it just seemed like paradise. The limo came to a stop. They were in front of a large brick building, a soft grey colour with a small shade of brown mixed into it. It had a warm comfortable feel to it. The building seemed to be about four stories high, and fairly long.

"This is our main school building." Sir pointed out.

Lylan looked at him, excitement bubbling up inside her, with a pinch of nervousness.

"Ready?"

Lylan nodded and slowly stepped out of the car. Time to start Kurai High!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;** Second chapter! It's longer this time, and everyone else is here to. Other than Konan...cuz she's gunna come in later. And she's not a student. This chapter may not be as good, but thats because she was just meeting them all. Don't worry, the next chpter will have allot more jokes and funny scenes in it ^.^ PLEASE REVIEW! Even short reviews, _anything. _Oh, and I don't use the name endings things (sama, chan, kun etc.) the only one I do use is sensei, and thtats for teachers , enjoy

**Disclamiers; **I don't own Naruto or any of it's charaters in any way. Orignal characters and objects belong to me.

* * *

Lylan sat in her new room, and she had to admit it was nice. It was large but not to big that it seemed empty. It had a kitchen/dining area, a living room and a large bedroom and bathroom. It was more than enough. One of the others here had helped her settle in and she was supposed to go to classes tomorrow. Until then she was free to just walk around campus. But she was too tired for that and she curled up on the couch, Ace sitting by her feet. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Lylan stretched and looked around, what was the time? She glanced over at the clock; 7:45. She stood up, slightly stiff from sleeping on the couch. She took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of random clothes, she hadn't gotten the uniform yet. She made her self a quick breakfast and let Ace out into the small yard built into the back of her flat. By the time she left it was 8:30. Lylan walked around outside the ain school building, trying to figure out where her class was. She had math. Room 312. So third floor, 12th room. Atleast they had made their room numbers easy to understabd. She quickly ran up the steps, groaning slightly as the bell rang. Great, she was going to be late on her first day!

* * *

Tobi was practically jumping in his seat with excitement. The new student was coming today! He couldn't wait to make friends.

"Is Hidan excited to see the new student to?" He asked the boy in front of him.

Hidan turned around, his eyes narrowed. "No. Now shut the fuck up and calm down!"

Tobi shrugged him off and kept his eyes on the door, just as the bell rang. She was late! What if she didn't make it, or she got lost? Maybe she wasn't coming, or she probably dropped out. Tobi's thoughts were cut off as the door opened and a girl whisked in, and he saw her sigh in relief. She looked around the class and Tobi saw her nervousness.

"You must be Lylan, correct?" The teacher asked. The girl nodded. "Alright. Welcome. You can take that seat right over there." She pointed to the desk beside Tobi. Tobi had kept it open just for her!

Lylan murmured a thanks and sat down, giving Tobi a small smile.

"Hi!" He said as soon as she was done settling in.

She looked up at him, "Hi." She straightened up.

"I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi chirped in quickly.

Lylan smiled at him again, "Hi Tobi. I'm Lylan, but you probably already know that."

Tobi nodded and he poked the boy in front of him, who ignored him. "This is Hidan. And over there, in the back corner is Itachi and Kisame."

Lylan looked at the back where a boy with black hair which was tied back, and scarlet eyes sat beside another boy who had blue skin and dark blue hair. When Lylan had first arrived she had been completely shocked at how a few others here looked. She had worked on not showing her shock, but she must have failed because Tobi saw it.

"Kisame is from the Hoshigake clan, so don't worry, his whole family looks like that."

Lylan didn't know who or what the Hoshigake were or what she was supposed to be worried about. She nodded slightly and turned her attention to the front as the teacher started her lesson.

* * *

Lylan had already done this strand of math before so she was able to keep along with the others. The next day she would be able to completely work alongside everyone else. As she got up to leave, she was tackled into a hug.

"Lylan! Where are you going?" Tobi asked as he held onto her.

Lylan was to stunned to push him away, "Um, s-science." She managed to stammer out.

Tobi seemed to deflate, "Tobi has gym!" He suddenly straightened up as Hidan walked past and he grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him over.

"Hey! Let me fucking go." He protested.

"Hidan has science to." Tobi told Lylan. "He'll show you the way."

Lylan looked over at Hidan, he didn't look like he wanted her around. Just as she was about to say no, Hidan took her arm and dragged her away. She quickly followed after him, wincing at his tight grip. Once they were down the hall he let her go.

"Dear Jashin, Tobi is annoying as fuck, isn't he?" He asked her.

Lylan wanted to ask him what Jashin was, but decided not to. "Well, I don't mind."

He scoffed and looked at her like she was crazy. "So, where are you from?"

"New York."

He looked at her as if she had just said that she was from a secret pumpkin world. He mumbled something under his breath, Lylan thought he said _Human _but she couldn't be sure.

"Anyways, welcome to this shit hole." He grinned slightly.

Lylan laughed slightly as the two of them walked into the science class.

"Ah, Lylan welcome." The teacher smiled at her. She had purple hair, tied back in a somewhat spiky ponytail and she had light brown eyes. "I'm Anko-sensei. Take a seat please."

Lylan nodded and sat down next to Hidan.

* * *

"Ugh, I didn't understand what she was talking about at all!" Lylan groaned as she left the class with Hidan.

Hidan smirked and was just about to answer when he was shoved to the side by a small blur.

"Lylan! Did Lylan have fun in Science?" Tobi asked her ignoring the stream of curses coming out of Hidan's mouth.

Lylan gave him a small grin, "It was kind of confusing but I think I'll get it next class."

Tobi nodded, "We have lunch now! Lylan can eat with Tobi and all of his other friends." He grabbed his hand and pulled her down the hallway happily. Hidan rolled his eyes and followed after them slowly.

* * *

"No sign of Tobi." Sasori grinned.

"Finally, maybe we can finally eat our lunches in peace, un." Deidara sighed in relief.

The others at the table merely grinned.

"He's not that bad." Kisame said.

Deidara gave him a pointed look, "He is when he follows you around everywhere, un."

"DEIDARA!" A shrill voice cut through the air.

Deidara winced and sank down in his seat.

"There goes your peace." Sasori snickered.

Tobi ran over, sitting down next to Deidara. "Deidara, you'll never guess who Tobi met today!"

Just then Hidan walked over with another girl. She had bright green eyes and dark blonde hair with brown streaks.

"Her, un?"

Tobi gasped, "Deidara, can you read minds?"

The others at the table let out a little chuckle.

"This is Lylan." Hidan said simply as he sat down.

Lylan slowly sat down after him, "Hello." Her voice was a low whisper.

"You'll have to talk louder than that if you want to be heard." Sasori smirked.

Lylan blushed slightly.

"Tobi will introduce everyone! Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu." He blurted random names out.

"Alright, she knows the name but she dosen't know who they belong to, un. I'm Deidara."

Lylan looked at the blonde boy with blue-grey eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"Sasori." Said a kid with bright red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Kisame." Said the shark like boy Lylan had met earlier.

She looked at a boy who had what seemed like a venus fly trap growing from his body. His face was split into two colours, black and white and he had bright gold eyes. "Zetsu."

"Kakuzu." Lylan couldn't really tell what he looked like since he was wearing a mask.

Itachi was the only one who hadn't spoken, but she already knew him.

"Nice to meet you guys."

There were a few replies from the table.

"Lylan is Tobi's friend!" Tobi said happily.

Lylan smiled at Tobi.

"What class do you have next, un?"

Lylan looked at Deidara, "Art."

Tobi sighed, "Tobi is in a different class _again. _But Sasori and Deidara will be with you. You'll have a friend in every class!"

Lylan doubted friend was the right word.

"How do you like Kurai high so far?" Kisame asked.

"It's great. Compared to my old school this place is amazing. And everyone here seems much nicer to." If she hadn't been lucky enough to meet Tobi, she may have been just like she was before. The freak.

"Is this your junior year?" Sasori asked.

Lylan nodded, "Yeup."

'You don't look old enough." He stated.

Lylan blushed again, not sure if that was a compliment or not, "I'm not. I just turned 16 a few weeks ago. I skipped grade 4. Besides, you don't look old either."

Sasori looked at her for a second as if thinking over what she had just said. "I have a good reason." He finally answered.

She shrugged and finished off the rest of her lunch. The bell rang and Tobi gave her a quick hug before leaving her with Sasori and Deidara.

"How do you put up with him, un?" Deidara asked as they made their way to class.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her, "He's always so perky and don't you get annoyed of hugs,un?"

Lylan shook her head, "No, I love hugs. And well, he's my first friend. Probably my only friend so I'm just going with the flow."

"Only friend?" Sasori asked her, "What, are we not special enough or something?"

Lylan lowered her head her bangs falling over her face, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't expect you guys to actually like me."

They shrugged. "You haven't done anything wrong, un. In fact I thank you for distracting Tobi."

Lylan smiled slightly, and she sat down at one of the large tables with Sasori and Deidara.

Everyone else settled down and Lylan looked at the teacher. He had grey hair and he wore his headband over one eye. "Today you'll draw…a landscape. Any landscape at all. Try not to have any questions, alright?" He gave what Lylan guessed was a smile, but she couldn't tell with his mask on. He went over to his desk and began to read a book. Lylan picked up a canvas and got to work. She tuned the rest of the class out and got to work, sketching the scene out with her pencil first. She drew thin trees, there branches bare with snow falling down.

"You're pretty good."

Lylan looked up to see Sasori. She grinned, "Thanks."

"This isn't art, un." Deidara scoffed.

Lylan looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Art, is a blast!" Deidara grinned. "An explosion. Something that lasts only for a second before fading away, un. That's true beauty."

Sasori sighed, "No you fool. Art is something that stays forever."

Lylan turned her back to them, trying to finish her work.

* * *

"Alright bye, un." Deidara gave her a small smile.

She smiled back and waved as she walked to her next class, Language.

Lylan stepped into the class room, heading over to where Kakuzu sat with Zetsu.

"Hey Lylan." Zetsu nodded to her.

"Hi." She sat down beside Kakuzu, who have her a small nod.

Lylan looked up as the teacher walked over, "Lylan right?" Lylan nodded, "Welcome. Here, this is what we're reading. Read up to chapter 5 tonight, alright? Oh, and I'm Shizune. No sensei needed." She smiled slightly as she handed Lylan a book.

Lylan said her thanks and looked down at the book.

"It's boring." Kakuzu spoke up.

"It's not." The white part of Zetsu spoke.

"**No, it actually it is. To cliché**." His black part countered.

"Is not!"

Lylan grinned as he began to bicker with himself. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. His eyes flickered to the corner of the room and he quickly stood up and rushed over.

Lylan craned her neck to see what he was doing. He walked back, a smug look on his face. "I found a dollar."

Lylan gave him a blank look.

"Get used to it. If you're gunna be hanging around with us, make sure you keep your wallet in your front pocket." Zetsu grinned.

Lylan smirked as she saw the look Kakuzu gave him. She shook her head, slightly bemused with her new _friends. _She cracked open her book and began to read.

* * *

Lylan walked back to her dorm, classes were over and it was probably the best school day she ever had. She loved it here. She opened her door and stepped in, placing her bag into the corner. She had just taken off her shoes when there was a knock at the door. Lylan walked back over and opened it, trying to keep Ace behind her.

"Yes?" She asked the lady standing at her doorway.

She cast a nervous glance at the dog before handing Lylan a package, "Your uniform. Be sure to wear it tomorrow. You can add accessories to it if you wish."

Lylan nodded, "Thanks." She took the package, closing the door behind her. She placed the clothes on her bed. She took out all of her homework, she had allot of catching up to do, and she had to work hard to keep up her marks. She sat down to get to work.

By the time she had finished studying, Lylan was ready to pass out at her desk. She pushed back her chair with a yawn, falling into bed. Tomorrow was another day of school. She would finally have some fun.

* * *

**There you go! ^w^ the next chapter will be MUCH better, trust me. I'll have it up soon (if I get a review, I'll post faster ;D) thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

OMG! I got a review :'D see, all it takes is one little review to make my day. So please, make a little child happy and review today. Well, this was rushed so it may not be to good. I just wanted to write a chapter before I left. I'm going to Flordia, so I won't be able to put up a chapter for 5 days. I'll put one up as soon as I can. 

Anyways, a bit of swearing, Hidan (who else? xD) Enjoyyyy

**Disclamiers: **I do not own Naruto in anyway!

* * *

Lylan had been at Kurai High for over a week now. And each passing day seemed to get better and better. She was pretty close with her group of friends, and actually felt like she belonged. In fact, they even seemed to want her around! It was as if she had been with them for her whole life. She knew everything about them now, all of their specialty's and 'uniqueness.' Her time here couldn't get any better. She had found out about Jutsu's, and in a few of her classes that involved them, she was working on opening her chakra points. It was all going to work out. Right now, she was heading back to her dorm after classes, she was supposed to go on a full tour of campus today, but Ace wasn't feeling good and she couldn't leave him alone. As much as she hated missing out, she had to. Lylan walked into her room, tossing her bag into the corner.

"Hey Acey-Poo." She smiled at the dog, who was looking up at her sorrowfully from its place on the couch. Lylan sighed and went to her room to take her uniform off. Turns out they only wore them on Tuesday and Thursday. It was a cute outfit, with a black and red plaid skirt, black tights and a nice full sleeve black shirt. She pulled on some sweat-pants and a hoodie and walked back out.

"Heyo!" The door opened up, and her friends poured in.

Lylan was used to them not knocking so she simply smiled, "Hey guys."

Hidan walked over, "Weren't you supposed to go on your tour shit thing today?" He looked at Ace before settling for a seat on the floor.

"I was. But Ace is sick, and I can't leave him alone for to long. He could hardly stay alive while I'm at school."

Tobi who was hugging Ace, in an attempt to magically cure him, jumped up. "Tobi has an idea! We can all stay here with Ace, and Lylan can go on her tour!"

Lylan felt a small smile play at her lips, "Well…that would be great." She said hastily.

"No. Fuck no. Never." Hidan didn't like dogs, at all.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Deidara grinned stepping over to Tobi.

There was a quite mummer as the others choose.

* * *

Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu had chosen yes. Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu said no. Everyone was watching Itachi. He gazed at them all plainly before taking an ever so small step towards Ace."

"Yay! Itachi choose yes." Tobi yelled.

"Looks like you can go on your tour." Kisame added.

Lylan stood up and smiled, "Thanks so much!" She went to grab her jacket, "Alright, here I'll write down everything you need to do," picking up a pen and paper she read out loud what she was writing, "alright, so you'll have to feed him in an hour. Give him his pills right after he's done his food.. Make sure he swallows them. And then it's his day to take a bath. And after that clip his nails. And finally let him out to do his business. He may barf, so clean that up quickly. And absolutely _no _jutsu's and stuff, alright? They're bad for him right now. Got it?" She handed the sheet of paper to Sasori who took it slowly while nodding.

"Thanks so much you guys. You can eat or what-ever. I'll be back in two hours or so." She slipped out side.

* * *

"Hey, Lylan, over here!" A voice called.

Lylan looked over to where a girl was standing. She knew her from a couple of her classes but wasn't that close with her.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked over.

"I'll be taking you on the tour. Ready?" She gave her a warm smile.

Lylan nodded and followed after her.

* * *

"That's what to much food!" Deidara complained.

Kisame stared at the bowl in his hands. He had put about six cups of kibble in it. "If it's too much, it won't eat. We don't want it to go hungry."

"Ace isn't an it!" Tobi butt in.

"Check on the fucking bag of food. They'll tell you how much shit to feed it." Hidan called over. He was still sitting on the floor, refusing to get close to Ace. Sasori and Kakuzu weren't that friendly with him either.

"Does it really matter? It's not dumb enough that it's going to keep on eating until it blows up." Sasori sighed.

"How much does he weigh?" Kisame asked, as he read the back of the bag.

"How are we supposed to know?" Kakuzu snapped.

"It weighs 180 pounds. **We checked. **Since you guys are to useless. **We actually did some work.**" Zetsu walked over, dusting fur off of his clothes.

Everyone gave him a long look, how had he gotten the dog to stand on a scale?

"Big deal, I only put one extra cup of food in." Kisame retorted, putting some food back into the bag. He set the bowl down and sat back down as Ace slowly began to eat piece by piece.

"It's gunna take it fucking hours to eat!" Hidan groaned.

* * *

"And this is where you can go on your weekends or something. Lots of kids come here to camp out and stuff." The girl, named Mashi, explained.

Lylan nodded as she looked over. She was sitting on something like a golf cart, but much more advanced. It was pretty much a windowless and door less car. So far she was having a good time. She had seen allot of the beaches and forests here. She was now at a picnik site of some-sorts with a large lake in front of her. She liked being around Mashi to, it was kinda fun. SHe just hoped everyone back at her dorm wasn't having to much trouble.

* * *

"Shove them down!" Sasori yelled.

"What do you think I'm trying?" Kakuzu glared up at him, as he held Ace in a headlock. Ace was trying to squeeze his head out but Kakuzu wouldn't allow it. "I can't hold him _and _give him the pills."

"You guys are scaring Ace!" Tobi pouted.

They all ignored him, "Let me try." Everyone looked over at Itachi.

He walked over, taking the pills from the struggling Kakuzu and he knelt down in front of Ace. He narrowed his eyes at the dog, who glared back at him, content with keeping his mouth shut. Itachi reached over, trying to pry open Ace's mouth, all he got was slober on his hand. He sighed and handed the pills to Deidara, "When I get his mouth open, throw them into the back of his throat."

Deidara nodded. Itachi gripped Ace's jaws in each of his hands, and began to pull the open.

"Don't snap the things fucking head off!"' Hidan glared at Itachi, who seemed to be putting much more force into it then needed.

"No, Itachi is hurting Ace!" Tobi wailed.

"No I'm not." He hissed out from his teeth. He slipped his hand into Ace's mouth, keeping a firm grip. He slowly edged it open, ignoring the drool that was soaking his hand. He looked up at Deidara who nodded and quickly dropped two pills at the very back of Ace's throat with the accuracy of a blind hobo. Itachi sighed, but Zetsu quickly picked them up again and neatly dropped them in. Itachi clamped Ace's mouth shut, keeping it closed until he felt him swallow.

"Done." He stood up, wiping his hand on Kakuzu.

"Hey! You know how much this cost?" He yelled as he stood up.

Kisame slapped the back of his head, "Shut it." Kisame gave a grin, "Bath time!"

* * *

Mashi turned around and looked at Lylan, "Well, we covered half of campus. Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Yea, sure that'll be great." Lylan liked hanging out with Mashi, it was nice being with a girl for once. They stopped at the large mall and walked in. Stopping at the first food stand they saw, they both got a hotdog, sitting down on a bench.

"It's good to actually talk to you now. You've been here for a week now and I hardly said hi." Mashi pointed out.

Lylan shrugged, "Well, it's not always easy welcoming the new girl. No one probably even noticed."

Mashi scoffed, "Are you kidding? People were talking about you all day. Questions like who you were, where you were from, if you really were a normal human. And even a couple of guys wanted to get with you." She smirked at the end.

Lylan felt a blush creep in, "Really? I highly doubt it."

"Serious. You're gorgeous. You hair is perfect and your eyes catch everyone's attention, and as if that wasn't enough you manage to get close with the 'it' gang."

"You mean Tobi and them all?"

Mashi nodded, "Those guys are the highest ranking of us all. Everyone wants to hang out with them, and you managed to get in within a day. You're a hot topic around here."

Lylan never realised that, now that she thought about it, a lot of the people here seemed to treat her friends with respect. "I suppose I am…"

* * *

"Kisame…get out of the water." Sasori sighed.

Kisame looked up from where he stood, and gave him a long look, "You wanna come in instead?" He gestured at the pool.

The bath-tub had been way too small so the gang had snuck Ace down the lobby to where one of the smaller pools was.

"Of course not." Sasori turned his head away, "Water gets my joint all stiff."

"I'm gunna beat you there, un!" A voice yelled behind Sasori. He turned around startled, his eyes widening. Deidara was racing over at full speed, with Hidan just a few inches behind.

"Wait! Let me get out of the way." Sasori warned, stepping to the side. Too late. The two of them body slammed into him, knocking him back. "No!" He thrashed out with his hands, trying to grab onto Itachi's leg. Itachi shoot him a glare and stepped back just out of his reach. He slammed into the pool with a large splash. He stood up, coughing to the side.

"You got in my fucking way, Sasori!" Hidan yelled.

"Yes. It's all my fault." He retorted sarcastically, climbing back out, already feeling his elbows and knees locking. He sighed and walked over to where Zetsu sat by the window.

Kakuzu dragged Ace in, pulling on his leash, "I don't see why I have to be the one dragging him around everywhere." He began to walk down the steps of the pool, but was stopped when Ace laid down, whimpering at the very sight of water.

"Great, it's scared of water." Kisame sighed.

"Sasori, lets go swimming!" Tobi yelled.

"No, no, Tobi let go of me-" His voice was cut off by another splash.

Everyone else let out a laugh, and Kakuzu let his grip loosen on the leash slightly and Ace quickly bolted away.

"Hey, catch it!" Deidara called.

Itachi quickly swooped down, lifting Ace off of the ground. He walked over to the edge of the pool, holding the withering dog with ease. He was still for a second before jumping in.

Ace let out a howl and everyone leaped up onto him, to keep him from jumping in.

"Give the fucking shampoo." Hidan yelled at Zetsu, his head turned away in disgust as he gripped onto Ace's neck.

Zetsu handed it over to Tobi who happily squeezed it out onto his hands. He rubbed it into Ace's fur, and quickly scrubbed Hidan's hair. Which got him a punch in return.

"Now, Kisame." Itachi ordered.

Kisame nodded and jumped back, "Water Release; Exploding Water Collide Wave!"

Everyone else jumped out of the way, "Remember, just a small amount of chakra, un!" Deidara called out.

Kisame nodded and quickly created a wave, splashing it over Ace, sweeping away all of the shampoo and leaving the dog as clean as it ever had been. Kisame sealed the rest of the water up in a small scroll and stood up, proud with himself.

"Pretty well done, huh?"

Everyone else snorted and went off to go get dry.

* * *

"And that's pretty much it. There's other smaller area's around, but they aren't really worth seeing."

Lylan nodded, "Well, thanks allot. This really made my life allot easier. Wanna head back to my dorm with me?"

Mashi shrugged, "Sure. I wouldn't mind the company of one person. I'm usually on my own in my dorm."

Lylan grinned, "Oh, it won't just be me. Everyone else is there to."

Mashi froze, "Oh, um. I'm not to sure. You see I don't know them much. Maybe next time? After I can talk with them a bit?"

"If you want." She shrugged.

"Yea, that'll be great."

Lylan stretched, "Wanna a tleast walk back to the girls dorms together?"

Mashi smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Hidan flopped down onto the couch. "Why did it half to barf out its fucking shit onto me?"

"Ace likes Hidan!" Tobi giggled.

"Yes, and it shows its love by barfing. **Wonderful.**" Zetsu smirked.

Deidara looked closely at Ace's paw, carefully snipping each nail perfectly. It was like sculpting a tiny creation. It had to be perfect. "All done, un." He grinned, setting his paw down.

"Out." Kakuzu opened the door to the small area outside, and Ace slowly dragged himself out.

"We did it! We should be so happy. Lylan is going to be so happy with us. She got to go on her tour. We all worked to hard!" Tobi jumped around.

"Tobi. You hardly did any work." Sasori grumbled from where he sat, trying to get his limbs to work again. His left arm was having the most trouble and he had taken it off, and was now trying to wipe it clean.

Tobi didn't notice his comment and continued to jump around.

"Sasori, put your arm back on." Kisame scowled.

Itachi smirked, "That sounds so…odd."

Everyone else chuckled, and looked up as the door closed.

"Welcome back. **Did you have fun? **We finished everything with Ace." Zetsu was the first to speak.

"Thanks. And yea, I did. I made a new friend. And thanks again." Lylan took off her shoes.

Hidan sat up, "Never again. Do you fucking hear me? Never again will I get near that dog again. It shit on me, through its mouth! I had to go back and change…everyone stared at me cause I had dog shit on me!"

Lylan laughed, "Is it so hard to say barf?"

"I got water in my joints." Sasori clicked his arm back on.

"You sound old when you say that. It's just water." Lylan was grinning.

Kakuzu let Ace back in, and he let out a happy bark as he saw Lylan, before curling up beside Tobi to sleep.

"You made a new friend?" Kisame asked. "Out of the group. Please, tell us it's a girl. It's kind of odd for you to be with boys only."

Lylan grinned, "Yea, she's a girl. She's in a couple of my classes. Her names Mashi."

Everyone was silent, but Hidan broke it with a laugh, "That girl? Ha!"

"Why, what happened?" Lylan asked.

"She tried to ask that fucker out." Hidan pointed at Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Fucker?"

Lylan now realised why Mashi didn't want to come. She must be awkward around Itachi.

"Yea, it was funny, un. She was all nervous and everything and finally got the courage to ask. And Itachi just totally ignored her and shoved her to the side and walked away, un."

"Itachi was mean to Mashi!" Tobi added.

"Yea, I'm with Tobi." Lylan agreed.

Itachi shrugged, "I don't care." He picked up an apple, "I didn't like her. Not my fault."

Lylan knew he didn't like her, but he could have been a bit nicer.

"**We're going to head back now. It's getting dark.**" Zetsu walked to the door.

Everyone else agreed, and stood up.

"Thanks again. You guys can come back any time and take care of him again." Lylan smiled.

Everyone, other than Tobi, gave her a long look before stepping outside. They all said good-bye and Lylan locked the door.

"See, they aren't that bad." She told Ace as she slipped into her pyjamas. For a dog, Ace let out a sound that sounded allot like a snort. Lylan wondered what may have happened while she was gone. She shrugged and fell down onto her bed. Another perfect day done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: BWAHAHAHAHA! I got past the error! It's been holding me back for one week (I had this chapter written for a week!) and today, I just got tired of it! So, I sat down with my magical computer skills and got past it :3 for those of u writers out there who still have the problem, go to the bottom of the page and I';; tell you how to solve it ;D**

**Anyways, I just wanna say I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating for a whole week. I'm a very bad person, I know Dx but...I don't know, theres really not anything special with this chapter. Like for another 2 chapters it's just gunna be you guys seeing how Lylan gets along with everyone, and then *eyebrow waggle* interesting stuff shall happen. Like...Lylans new boyfriend!**

**Lylan: o.o what..? OMG, is it-*gets tackled to the floor***

**LT: SHHHHHH, it's a freakin secreat! *gags her and shoves her in a closet***

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclamiers: I do own Naruto! *gets shot by Masashi Kishimoto* Ok...I don't ):**

**Kurai High!**

* * *

Lylan sighed as she sat down, Medical class. Another class that involved chakra and jutsu. Something she didn't have. Great. Last time she had been in Justsu class she just stood there awkwardly while everyone else did a bunch of neat things.

"Lylan, come with us."

Lylan looked up, seeing her Medical class teacher, Tsunade-sensei and beside her was a man she didn't know. His eyes were pale grey, and for a second she was sure he was blind, that is until he picked a piece of lint off of his shirt.

Lylan grabbed her books, "Um, sure."

Kakuzu and Zetsu sent me a look and I just shrugged back, I was confused as them.

"If you don't mind, can I ask where I'm going?"

The man looked at her, "As you may know, you can't control your chakra. You haven't been raised with it. So all of your chakra points are closed. Me and Tsunade are going to open them. It may take a few days considering that you're human and that'll make it harder but I'll get it done."

Lylan nodded, hurrying to catch up with them.

Tsunade-sensei gave her a small smile, "Don't worry. It'll be painless." She added when she saw her worried look.

Lyan gave her a forced smile. Finally! She would be able to do Jutsu. She would _finally _fit in a bit more.

The man opened the door and gestured in.

Slowly stepping forward, Lylan looked around. It was just a bare room with a single bed in the centre.

"Lay down." Tsunade said.

Lylan placed her stuff to the side, and lay down on the bed.

"Now, just close your eyes. It'll be done quickly." The man came up beside her, blue chakra waving off of his fingers.

With a final gulp, Lylan closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax.

* * *

"Done."

Lylan blinked open her eyes, she felt like she had just fallen asleep, and had secretly had a galloon of Redbull poured into her.

"Odd. I was sure it was going to take much longer. She is human after all."

Tsunade looked at Lylan, "Well, maybe this was just a lucky shot. Thank you Lord Hyuga."

The man nodded, "No problem. Now, Lylan. If you feel any pain inside of your body you are to tell Tsunade immediately. Understood?"

Lylan nodded, her mind buzzing, her fingers tingled it was slightly painful as if a whole dam of energy had just opened.

Tsunade saw her discomfort and pet her shoulder, "All of you chakra has been sealed away for 17 years. It's all out now so it may feel weird for a while. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. After all, you have an incredible amount of chakra as well."

"Uh, thanks." Lylan said.

"One more thing." Lord-Hyuga pulled out a plain white card. "We have to see what kind of chakra type you are. Touch this card."

Slowly Lylan reached out, touching the centre of the card. Their was a small sizzling sound and a hole was quickly burned into the paper.

"Fire type." He said, tucking the card into his sleeve. "Hmm, we would usually start off by teaching you basic fire style Justsu's, but you're a quite a few years behind. I'm not sure how your teacher will manage…"

Tsunade stepped forward, "Lylan?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei?"

"You're friends with Itachi Uchiha right?"

Lylan nodded.

"He's the most talented Justu user here. _And _he's a fire style user. You are to work with him to build up your skill, understood?"

Lylan nodded, and after a bit more talking she was allowed to leave. The final bell rang and students began to pour out. Just as she was about to head to her dorm, a hand pulled her back from her shoulder.

"You're supposed to be training with me, aren't you?"

Lylan turned to face Itachi. How had he found out so quickly? She wasn't to surprised though.

"Yea. But classes just ended."

"Hn." He led her outside. "We're going to work at my dorm until you learn at least one thing."

Lylan followed after him silently.

* * *

Itachi dropped his bag onto the couch, and turned to face her. "Alright. First basic thing." He cupped his fingers over his mouth, and blew slightly, making a small ball of fire. About the size of a golf-ball. "You make that. Then we'll work on making it bigger."

Lylan watched him, he wanted her to blow fire from her mouth? What did he think she was? A dragon or something?

He scoffed when he saw her expression. "It's not that hard. Just build up your chakra first. And then slowly start to bring it up to your throat and then let it out. Don't worry it won't burn your mouth."

Setting her bag down, Lylan tried to do what he said, but got nothing. She tried again and this time she felt a little ball of energy in her stomach but it vanished when she tried moving it. This was going to be harder than it looked. And it looked pretty hard to start off with.

* * *

Surprisingly Itachi was a good teacher. He explained things well and was patient. And he wasn't afraid to insult.

"Almost. Just build up your chakra for a bit longer next time." He pointed out.

Lylan nodded and tried again, making a small ball of flame appear. It vanished after about 20 seconds.

"Better. But keep on working on it. Try making it bigger." Itachi looked to the side as the phone rang. He sighed and got up, walking over.

"Hello?" He sighed when he heard who was on the phone. "What do you want? No I don't. It's not. No. No…No." He glanced at Lylan, "Is it Thursday?" She nodded. He frowned as he turned back to the phone, "Alright. Fine whatever. Yea I'm coming in like 5 minutes. Shut-up. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was it?"

He sighed as he went into the kitchen, "My little brother." He banged the fridge shut. No food. Damn it, what was he supposed to feed them? He grabbed his wallet, he'll get something on the way.

"Oh, you have a brother? Why doesn't he stay here?" Lylan asked.

"Because I don't want him here And he has his own dorm with a couple other kids his age. People take turns going there and giving them diner. And today is my day…so, hurry up. Put on your jacket."

Lylan blinked in confusion, "Why?"

"You're coming with me. We aren't done training yet. I'll just give him some food and we'll practise there."

Holding back the rest of her questions Lylan tugged on her jacket and quickly ran after Itachi.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to a dorm, and stepped in. Lylan looked around, it was bigger than the dorms she had seen but it made sense since Itachi had said that four people stayed here. Lylan closed the door behind her, taking off her shoes. She handed Itachi the bag of food she was holding and he placed it onto the table in the kitchen.

"About time you came." A voice said from the hallway.

Lylan looked over to see a younger version of Itachi standing there, a frown on his face. Behind him was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, another kid feral brown hair and narrow pupils. And behind him was another boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail with brown eyes.

Itachi glared at him, "You're lucky I even came by, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed and walked over, looking at Lylan quickly but walked past without a word. Yeup, he was defiantly related to Itachi.

The blonde kid ran over to the food quickly, ripping it open with the kid with brown hair close behind him. "Move it, Kiba!" The blonde shoved him aside.

Kiba let out a snort and grabbed the bag and walked away.

The last kid slowly walked over, slouching by the wall.

"Eat, Shikamaru." Itachi tossed him a burger. Shikamaru caught it and sat down to eat.

Once they were all settled down and Itachi made sure that they didn't kill each other for extra fries or anything he walked back over to Lylan who was still awkwardly standing at the door way.

"Who's she?" The blonde came up behind Lylan, making her jump.

"No one, Naruto. Now go finish your food." Itachi pushed him aside.

Naruto grinned, "I'm already done!"

Lylan looked at him in shock, he was about 13 years old just like everyone else but could he really finish a large burger, extra large fries and drink in less than 3 minutes? Weird kids…

"Then go clean up." Itachi shoved him again.

"Hey, no need to be all pushy!" He frowned. "Jeez, I was just wondering who she was."

Lylan smiled at his personality, not many people would talk to Itachi like that, "I'm Lylan. Nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruro grinned, "Hey Lylan!" He glowered at Itachi, "Why're you hanging out with him? He's even worse than Sasuke."

Itachi ignored him and waited for Lylan, scowling when a small white dog came over and sniffed his leg, Lylan was pretty sure she even saw him flinch when it licked his leg.

"Well, he's helping me learn a jutsu." She answered.

Naruto laughed, "Yea right. No need to hide it. I know that people your age get boyfriends and girlfriends."

Lylan stared at him blankly, a small blush creeping up onto her face.

"Leave right now Naruto, or I'm going to rip your head off and feed it to Zetsu." Itachi spoke up calmly.

Naruto paled, obviously he didn't think Itachi was joking. He turned around and raced away, taking the dog with him.

"Alright, let's go." Itachi walked over to the end of the hallway, opening the door to let them out onto the backyard space.

Lylan followed after him, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, back to work."

* * *

Lylan cupper her fingers over her mouth and blew, the fireball was now roughly the size of a bowling ball.

"Not bad. You're getting it faster than I thought. Faster than most ninja to." Itachi said after the fire had died down.

"Thanks." Lylan breathed. Her throat felt raw, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. So she nearly cried in relief when Itachi told her that she could have a break. She grinned and stepped inside. She walked to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass full of water, gulping it down.

"You're still learning the fire-ball Jutsu?"

Lylan looked to the side where Sasuke stood. "Um…yes?"

He scoffed, "Wow. You suck."

Lylan set down her cup, wasn't this kid the best or what? "Look Sasuke, I just opened up my chakra points and what not today. I think I'm doing pretty good for my first day."

Sasuke grudgingly agreed and walked over to the sink.

"How do you guys manage to get dishes dirty when you got packaged food?" Lylan asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Beats me. I live with a bunch of slobs. And I get dish-washing duty." He turned on the water. Lylan eyed him, he was a lot like Itachi, but different in his own way. He seemed more independent. If it was possible. Lylan leaned back against the counter, trying to catch her breath from all of the training.

* * *

"And so, that proves it doesn't it? I have the worst roommates ever." Sasuke finished.

Lylan grinned slightly, "I guess." Another difference, it was easier to break the ice with him than Itachi. The two of them had been just standing here talking for about half an hour.

"Ready to get started again?" Itachi walked in, giving Sasuke a weary look.

Lylan nodded, and straightened up.

"Don't look at me." Sasuke said stiffly.

"Shut-up. Don't talk to me like that, little brother. After all, without me you would starve to death."

Lylan looked at them as the two began to bicker.

"I don't need you. It's the rest of the kids who do. I'm capable of living on my own!"

Itachi scoffed, "Yea right. Like the time how I had to carry you home when you fell and got a bruise on your knee? Really mature."

Sasuke's face reddened, "I was 4!"

"Really? It seemed like last week."

"Don't be such an ass." Sasuke spat.

"Hey, don't say that word." I warned. Already I felt like an older sister, making sure that the two didn't start attacking each other.

Sasuke looked up at me, "Why not? Itachi said I could. He said it just means idiot." He shot him a smirk.

"What?" Lylan glared at Itachi, "You did what?"

Itachi opened his mouth, but no excuse came out.

"Sasuke, go do whatever. I'll handle Itachi."

Sasuke chuckled and walked away happily.

Sasuke:1 Itachi:0

* * *

"Shut-up." Itachi groaned. Who would have known girls could rant on about a useless topic for this long. His head was killing him.

"And then, he won't get into a good college or anything. Then he won't have a good future. You're a horrible older brother!" Lylan rambled on.

Itachi glared at her, "I told you, I didn't teach him that. Besides he's 13. It's not big surprise that he knows that word. He probably knows worse, does worse, watches worse."

Lylan gave him a steady look, "What, your saying your 13 year old brother watches porn?"

Itachi sighed, "I didn't say that. But he probably does anyways."

"Now we know who he gets it from."

Itachi luckily remained silent.

After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "We should practise the jutsu."

"Can't. My throat is burning." Lylan replied.

So she could yell at him for hours on end but not practise her jutsu? He was to tired to argue.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled down the hallway.

Sighing Itachi looked over, "What?"

"Sasuke's not sharing." He pouted.

"To bad." He turned around, coming face to face with Lylan.

"Go fix the problem. Now." She ordered.

Itachi watched her for a second before turning around and heading to Naruto. "What isn't he sharing?"

Lylan smiled smugly and follows after him.

"The Wii controller!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who was calmly sitting on the couch, concentrating on his game.

Itachi sighed and walked over, simply plucking the controller away and tossing it to Naruto. "There, now leave me al-" He was cut off when he was tackled to the gound.

"I was winning!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi grunted and flipped over, kicking his brother of, and tossing him onto the couch. "I don't really care."

Lylan watched with wide eyes, she had seen Itachi nearly kill Deidara for throwing a paper ball at him, but now all he did was throw his brother onto the couch for tackling him. Now that she thought about it, Itachi seemed different around his brother. Nicer, it was the first time she saw him actually care about someone. He looked better to, without that scowl on his face all the time.

She snapped out of her thinking when she heard a small yelp. Sasuke was tied up with Kiba, and Itachi was now hooking his belt buckle onto the ceiling fan.

"Now, Kiba I hope you learned a lesson. Don't help my little brother when he's against me. You'll just end up losing." He smirked, jumping down from the chair, leaving the two kids to dangle from the fan.

"Hey, let us down you bastard!" Kiba squirmed, making the fan rock.

"Quite moving. You're going to break it, you loser." Sasuke snapped.

Kiba scoffed and looked at Naruto who was standing to the side, "Hey, help?"

Naruto took one step forward before he froze with fear from the glare Itachi gave him.

"Um…I…I gotta go to the bathroom!" He called before turning around and slamming the bathroom door shut.

Itachi grinned and walked over to Lylan.

"You can't just leave them there!" Lylan protested.

"Watch me." He waltzed into a bedroom, literally waltzed, just to piss her off, and flopped down onto the bed there.

Sasuke:1 Itachi:1

* * *

Lylan lay on the couch, skimming over her history notes. Apparently Itachi had to stay here for another couple of hours. And Lylan had decided to stay as well. Not that she had anything to do at her dorm, Tobi had begged her to let Ace stay with him for a few days so she didn't have to worry about him.

"Lylan?"

She looked up from her book, and looked at Sasuke. She sat up, closing her notebook, "Yes?"

He rubbed a sore spot on his arm from where Kiba had dropped him from the fan by biting off his belt buckle. The idiot. "I was wondering….wanna help me get back at Itachi?"

Lylan raised her eyebrows, some sibling rivalry? She always wanted a sister or brother to pick prank on. And now she finally had her chance. "Sure." She grinned.

"Great. He' never expect you. Alright, this is what we're gunna do." He leant forward, explaining the plan.

* * *

Itachi looked up at the ceiling, he hated Thursdays. He wasn't good with younger kids. But at least he could pick on his younger brother.

"Hey, Itachi?" Lylan asked from the doorway.

He tuned to look at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Um, come here for a second." She walked away.

Slowly he stood up, his guard rising; he was always on alert around here. "What?" He asked when he saw her stopped at the doorway that led to the backyard space.

"Uh…outside." She gestured, quickly stepping out.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and followed after her. He looked around, there was nothing here…wait! Before he could move back, a small white dog jumped in front of him.

"Now, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

The dog gave a small bark before twisting in the air, spraying urine everywhere, mainly on Itachi. He winced, holding in a yell as it went into his eyes. He's an Uchiha…he wouldn't start freaking out because he got dog piss in his eyes. He blinked, his sensitive eyes burning. He looked around quickly, but couldn't focus on anything for long.

He let out a small grunt as he was pushed to the ground, "What, scared of some piss, Itachi?" Sasuke snickered as he pinned him down.

Itachi turned his gaze to him, great he had a blurry emo homicidal kid on him. It was a rule that when the two fought, they would never use their jutsu, so this was a bit more complicated than a real fight. His arms were pinned back, his eyes burned, and there was an angry mutt ready to pee on him. And he wasn't talking about Akamaru. Kiba looked ready to break the dam. He scowled, before spitting as much as he could onto Sasuke.

"What kind of cheap trick is that?" Sasuke cried in disgust, wiping at his eyes with one hand.

In that split second Itachi, pulled free, twisting around, gripping Sasuke in a headlock, face-planting him into the ground.

"Win." Itachi grinned slightly.

Sasuke gave a muffled reply, and Itachi simply spit into his hair again before standing up and heading to Lylan.

"Are you going to get involved to?" He asked, arching a brow.

Lylan shook her head quickly, "I'm good. I think I can live…without your spit."

Itachi scoffed and walked inside to wash out his eyes.

Sasuke:1 Itachi:2

* * *

"And don't come back next week!" Sasuke yelled, slamming the door shut on Itachi's face.

Itachi shrugged and turned to leave before the door was opened again, Naruto and KIba standing there, "No, please come back. We need food!" Naruto yelled.

"Yea, last time Shikamaru tried cooking, he fell asleep and set the kitchen on fire. Come back!" Kiba pleaded.

Itachi nodded slighty without turning back.

Naruto grinned, "Kay, bye. Nice meeting ya Lylan!"

Lylan smiled back and walked beside Itachi as the both headed back to their dorms. "Thanks for teaching me the fireball jutsu."

"Just keep on working on it. Try making it bigger." He opened the door to his housing building.

Lylan nodded, "I will. Oh, and nice attack by the way. Lovely spit."

Itachi smirked as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Lylan smiled to herself and hurried home. Another perfect day gone by.

* * *

**Ok, so that was it! Not really worth a week wait, right? I know :/ I suck...**

**Ok, so people having issues with posting stories. Do this;**

**when you get to the error page, look at the URL and you'll see the words 'story_edit_property' just change the word property to 'content' and TA-DA! you have it :3 I know, not much, but hey, does it get me off the hook for not posting for a week? :D *gets shot again* YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP THAT!**

***faints, but holds up a sign that says REVIEWWWWWWW*****(oh, I'll try adding a new chapter by Monday, BUT it's my best friends b-day, then the next day I have Cadets and Horse back riding, and then it's my other friends b-day. So yea, but no later than Tuesday, I promise!**

* * *

**Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll bring Kurai High back by Tuesday *thumbs up* It's a promise of a life time!**

**Naruto: -_-'**

**Sakura: o.O**

**Sasuke: WOOT! They'll finally leave me alone! *drags Orochimaru off into a dark room to 'celebrate* **

**:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: WOOT! I got it out before Tuesday! :D The next chapter shall follow quickly. Anyways, the park their going to is Canada's Wonderland. It. Is. Awesome. For you guys tht haven't gone there before, GO! Right now! Move to Canada just to go! xD I'm lucky to live close by, so I go often, but it's AWESOMMMEEEE espically in Halloween...creepy shit man...creepy...sorry, side-tracked :P theres another note at the bottom of the page, read it. Some things have (1) or (2) beside them, it's explained at the bottom. **

**Disclamiers: Don't own...anything *sobs***

* * *

"Lylan!" The singsong voice continued, as did the banging on her door.

Grumbling, and untangling herself from the sheets Lylan stood up She glanced quickly at the clock, seeing it was only 8 AM, on a Saturday morning! She looked through the peephole, blinking to adjust her eye when all she saw was orange. Hmm, maybe she needed glasses. She was seeing floating oranges…wait. That was a face…Tobi. Lylan opened the door, absently petting Tobi's head as he hug her.

"Lylan! Tobi's hapy that you were awake, everyone else was sleeping." He told her.

She didn't bother telling him that she was asleep. "Yea. So, what brings you here this early Tobi?" She peeled him off, her voice was slightly hoarse, from two days ago when she had trained with Itachi. She turned around, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Tobi skipped behind her, "Tobi got tickets to an amusement park!"

Lylan gave a muffled reply from her foamy mouth.

"And Tobi had enough to take all of his friends. So, quick, get ready. We're going to leave in an hour so we can get there early. So we can go on all of the rides and play all of the games!" He slammed the bathroom door shut on Lylan, and she heard him close the main door as well.

Well, it seemed like she was going to the amusement park.

* * *

Lylan, now dressed in black jeans and a thin white sweater waited by the guys dorm. She guessed this is where she was supposed to meet them. She wrapper her arms around herself, slightly cold from the early October wind.

"Cold?" A voice whispered behind her ear.

Lylan let out a startled yelp, turning around quickly, meeting amused blue eyes and blonde hair.

"A bit."

Deidara grinned, shrugging off his jacket, placing it over her shoulders, "Still as jumpy as always I see, un."

Lylan grinned slightly, looking to the side as she heard someone else coming. Sasori arched an eyebrow when he saw the jacket, "If you want, I can go wait inside." His tone was mocking.

Deidara scoffed, "Oh shut-up, un. You're just jealous that you can't get a girl. Not that I want you Lylan." He thought for a second, "Not like theres anything wrong with you! Cause there's not." He added quickly.

Lylan nodded slowly, "Well, Sasori, Deidara you're both here early…for once." She said the last part while looking at Deidara.

"I'm always early. I hate keeping people waiting, and I hate being kept waiting even more." Sasori shrugged.

Deidara yawned slightly, "Tobi shoved me out of my door to make sure I came. He's gone off to get the others, un."

Lylan pulled the jacket closer to herself, the wind was picking up. "Aren't you cold?" She asked Deidara.

He shook his head, "Nah, un. I'm to ninja to be cold." He chuckled slightly at his joke.

Sasori groaned at it's lameness and Lylan rolled her eyes.

"If you were a ninja, you should be able to dodge this!" Lylan heard Kisame's voice just before a rock whacked Deidara on the back of the head.

Deidara turned around, yelling at Kisame, then at Sasori for laughing. And before long, all three of them were yelling and even throwing a few hits. And as if he couldn't resist a good fight, Lylan saw Hidan running out of the dorm, yelling a bit before throwing himself into the fight. She watched with slight unease, wincing at Hidans 'creative' words at the others. Suddenly, an explosion from the middle of their scrabble sent them all back.

"God you guys, un." Deidara grinned, "Scared of some fireworks?"

The others all gave angry retorts, and Lylan giggled slightly.

"Alright, Tobi had brought everyone!" Tobi skipped over, with a slow trail of guys behind him.

They all slouched together, sleep still in their eyes. Tobi handed everyone a ticket. "Pe-erm, Sir said we can go as long as Zetsu and Kisame use a transformation Jutsu."

"Why do I always have to transform?" Kisame grumbled, easily changing. He did the hand signs and just changed his hair colour to black and made his skin a ivory colour. Normal. Zetsu silently did the same, getting rid of the plant and getting soft pink skin with brown hair.

"Let's go!" Tobi ran to the exit of the campus.

Everyone glanced at each other before slowly following after him.

Lylan walked quietly, listening to bits and pieces of others conversation. Argument about art, talk about school, and other things.

"How's the fire-ball justu going?" Itachi asked quietly behind her.

Lylan jumped slightly, not because she was scared but for some reason, she had been a bit anxious around Itachi…odd. He watched her silently, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, it's good. Bigger and it feels more hot."

"That's what she said!" Hidan yelled, followed by laughter from a few of the others.

Itachi scoffed slightly at them, "Good."

They were silent for the rest of the walk. Itachi glanced at her again when they stopped by the gates, waiting for Tobi to get the little bus he had rented. "Is that Deidara's jacket?"

Lylan looked down at herself, she still had the jacket over her shoulders, her fingers pulling at the collar, to bring it closer. "Yea." For some reason, she wished he hadn't pointed that out.

"Why, jealous?" Deidara grinned, coming up behind them.

Itachi ignored him and turned away.

"Everybody get in!" Tobi called, as a small couch bus rolled over, with a slightly confused looking driver.

* * *

Tobi had gotten them V.I.P passes, so they didn't have to wait in any lines. Good, because Lylan knew Sasori would have died if he had to wait in a line.

"Lets go on that one!" KIsame pointed to a line up, which was slightly covered up with thick bushes, and a sign which read 'Timberwolf Falls.' (1)

"We're going to get wet." Zetsu pointed out.

Kisame's grin widened, "Lets go!"

Everyone followed after him, other than Sasori, skipping the line and taking their seats in a small boat that resembled a log. Lylan sat down next to Kisame, who had the front seat, each boat held four people, 2 per row. Hidan and Kakuzu sat behind them. Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi sat in the boat behind them. The track was covered with water, and a large pool of water waited at the end of the ride started with a lurch, going up hill, for about a minute. Lylan gulped when she saw the large drop, sinking in her seat slightly, while Kisame grinned wildly, leaning forward.

"Sit back you moron! You're gunna fucking fall!" Hidan grabbed him by the collar, dragging his seat down. Kisame's reply was cut off by Lylan's scream as the boat soared down, water sparying them in the face. She heard the other three laughing, but she clutched onto Kisame's arm, her eyes squinted. Finally, when she thought it was over, the boat hit the bottom of the drop, a large wave flying over them, landing right over them soaking them to the bone. Lylan rubbed her eyes, to get rid of the water, and she looked around as they got out. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi were all laughing, shaking water off. Kakuzu was slightly annoyed, but admitted he had fun. Zetsu was grinning and Itachi looked slightly amused. They walked over to Sasori, who was holding all of their extra stuff, like jackets and bags. He handed them all over, grinned.

"Looks like you guys just drowned."

They rolled their eyes, and Kisame gave him a large hug, freaking him out.

"Don't get me wet! I can't taker my body parts off in public!" He hissed the last part.

* * *

By now, they had gone on Vortex, Clock Works, The Beast, Night Mares, The Bat, White Water Canyon (another for Kisame), and many more. Lylan felt like she was going to throw up.

"Alright, everyone, Itachi your turn to pick!" Tobi grinned.

Itachi smirked slightly, "Behemoth." (2)

They all wooped, and ran over, standing in front of the large orange roller cost, staring up at it

"Ready for it?" Lylan asked, slightly nervous.

The guys all grinned, and dragged her up the stairs, and seated her beside Itachi. She pulled down her 'guard' just something that covers her shoulders. "This is gunna keep me on?" She asked quietly.

Itachi grinned, "About five billion people before you went on, and none of them died. So I think you're good."

She felt slightly better, but her heart still thudded in her ears as the ride started. It began with the long ride up hill, and to make it worse the ride was made on top of a lake…smart. It was taking painfully long, and Lylan could hardly see the people on the ground. She tried breathing slowly, her fingers clentched tightly. Just as the cart neared the top, she reached out, grabbing Itachi's hand. Itachi looked down at it, before closing his fingers over her hand slowly. Lylan let out a loud scream as the ride went downhill, and Itachi felt a small laugh bubble u his throat, escaping slightly. He glanced at Lylan, who had her eyes tightly squeezed shut, her hair whipping out behind her. She had stopped screaming and her face was in a large grin, but she was still tense. Itachi looked to the side when he saw a flash, hmm, so this ride took pictures?

* * *

"Oh my god, I was going to die!" Lylan breathed, her green eyes were wide, and her hair was ruffled.

Itachi smirked, he had dropped her hand, and they were waiting for the ride to come to a complete stop.

"Well, I'm sure my hand died." He joked, cracking his sore fingers. Lylan had nearly snapped them in half.

She blushed, "Oh gosh. I'm sorry! I didn't even realise I was holding your hand!"

He waved his hand to show her that it was alright. They stood up, walking over to where the others stood by a screen to see their pictures. They all joked at each others faces. But Itachi was to busy staring at his and Lylan's picture. They had still been holding hands. And Itachi was laughing…the camera took the picture at the worst timing _ever_. They all turned to leave, but Sasori grinned at Itachi, walking over, "You guys looked happy."

Itachi shot him a glare, "Smart of you to figure it out."

He shrugged, "Smart of you to hold her hand on a ride. And besides, you should smile more." His eyes sparked, "Lylan told me that she thinks you look better like that." He grinned once, before walking back to Deidara, leaving a puzzled Itachi behind.

* * *

The rest of the day followed similarly. Lylan was having a blast. She loved Tobi for getting these tickets! Right now they were all seated, eating funnel cakes. She took another bite of it's goodness, all but purring in pleasure.

"We should go on the merry go round!" Tobi yelled.

He was instantly silenced by glares. Guess not.

Lylan smiled slightly, life was perfect.

* * *

The room was dark, and there was a slightly musty smell.

"So, you guys understand right?" The man at the table spook, his voice almost like a soft coo.

"Yea, we get it." Another voice spoke up, this one was soft, and intriguing. Perfect. "You've drilled it into us for the past week." The boy let out a beautiful sigh, "We're not idiots you know." His bright gold eyes sparked.

"Very well." The man continued. "You are the last of your kind. The only ones who can do it. And the only ones who know the secret, other than the girl, but her parents must have blocked that part of her mind. And she's made some friends, talented fri-"

"Man, shut-up." Another voice spoke, this one was as perfect as the other, but more sharp and confident, blue eyes twinkled with slightly annoyance.

"Yea, you've drilled us enough." Another voice, identical to the other added, jewel green eyes slanted slightly.

The man sighed, "I just want-"

"Shut-up!" A fourth voice yelled. This one was as tempting as the others but more snarky. "Shut…up." Light brown eyes narrowed as he hissed the words out.

The man looked at the all quietly, feisty bunch. "Fine. You all know what to do. Do it as you wish."

It was all silent and dark, until a pair of eyes glinted in the dark in a corner. They opened into grey slits, "We'll do it. But, I get the _Uchiha._"

The man regarded the five infront of him, they were perfect. The last of their kind, but that just made them better. They would finish the job, he knew it. He gave a small laugh, "Understood."

* * *

**Ok, so (1) a great ride at Canada's wonderland, gets you SOAKED explains why Kisame wants to go there.**

**(2) Biggest Roller Coaster in Canada, awesome. Amazing. Great. **

**Anyways, I found the thing about Orochimaru always being the bad guy kind of Cliche, so I changed it :D**

**not saying he's not behind it...nor am I saing that he _is _behind it...dum dum dum. Sorry Lylan, life won't be perfect for much longer ;D**

**But, you won't see those five guys in the next chapter, maybe the next next one. But gawd, their awesome xD**

**I took my 5 fav names in the WORLD and gave them to them, so I like..instantly love them :P**

**Anyways, review please! I get so many hits and views, but it hurts when I don't get reviews. Makes me think no one likes the sotry ): so please, review...have a heart, donate a review today and help a lonley cold Canadian get through the freezing Spring (we still have snow on the ground...)**

**so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Kay, thanks to everyone who reveiwed! :'D you all make me very happy. Anyways, sorry if this chater seems a bit odd xP I was going through a nervous breakdown, and I was having problems leaving my room, let alone writing xD but anyways, thats all better. I just wrote stuff that would help me lol, but the next chapter the real plot gets put into play *evil grin* Also, hopefully the first bit of this chapter explains a bit, and answers a few questions.**

**Warnings: Deidara's getting kinda close with the dog :P, swearing and thats pretty much it**

**Disclamiers: Don't even ask ):**

**Kurai High!**

* * *

"Ever body, get into partners and read through pages 124 and 125 on the Fullen Clan, take notes." Iruka-sensei spoke out loud as he scribbled it down onto the board.

Lylan looked around; Kisame was already dragging Itachi over beside him. She looked over to Mashi, "Partners?"

Mashi smiled, "Sure." She dragged her chair over, sitting down across from Lylan.

Lylan moved her stuff to the side to make more room, and then she opened her book and began to scribble down some notes that the two of them thought would be important.

_Basic-The Fullen Clan, now deceased, once had the most powerful shinobi. They worked alongside the Uchiha's for quite some time. Ability-The Fullen's ability's aren't quite known. The Clan took their secrets to the grave when they died out forty years ago. But what is known is that the members of the clan are alluring and people are naturally drawn to them. They have powerful jutsu and could cast great illusions that could physically harm the opponent. Death- The cause of their death was war, them against nearly everyone else. The Clan began to believe that they were better than everyone else. Some even declaring that they were descended from angels. The last survivors of the Clan were wiped out by two Uchiha. Apperance- Unlike other Clans, where everyone shared a basic appearance, the Fullen didn't. Each different branch from the family looked different.. _

Lylan set her pencil down, that would be enough. Mashi nodded as she finished off her sentence. "Wow, this clan sounds awesome. I wouldn't mind being one of them. If they were good enough to work alongside the Uchiha, they must be talented." She grinned, pulling her brown hair back into a ponytail.

Lylan shrugged, "I don't know. They sound pretty neat, but come on, to be so arrogant to say you're related to angels? That just sounds so…pathetic."

"Yea, guess your right." Mashi turned around as Iruka-sensei called for attention.

"Looks like you're all done. Well, as you know the Fullen were officially wiped out by the Uchiha's." He looked over at Itachi, "And as you all now, Itachi comes from that clan. And he's related to those who did the final kill. The two were his uncle and aunt. Their talented blood-line goes down to him and his younger brother. Those two are the last family members of them." He said with a smile.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as everyone turned to look at him. Was that supposed to be a complement? Did you want to be related to someone who wiped out a clan, even if it _was _during a war.

The bell rang and everyone cleared their stuff.

Mashi opened her mouth to say something, but turned beat red when Itachi walked past, waiting beside Lylan. "Hurry up." He said, nudging Kisame to the door to show him that he was allowed to leave.

Lylan nodded, tucking in her chair, "Thanks for waiting. See ya Mashi." She smiled, turning around.

"You're _friend, _is she alright?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow as Mashi stuttered out a bye.

Lylan giggled slightly, "Yea she's fine."

"Hn." He scoffed, sighing slightly when Tobi rushed over.

"Guess what guys!" He didn't even wait for a reply, "We're getting new students tomorrow!"

Lylan grinned slightly, "Really? Great."

"Tobi's going to be there friend!"

Itachi shook his head, "If there anything like you, I'm killing them."

Lylan playfully nudged him, "Oh, shut-up."

Tobi walked beside them, "Lylan?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your last name?"

Lylan glanced over at him, "Why?"

Tobi shrugged, "Tobi doesn't know it, and Tobi wants to know it!"

"Come to think of it, you haven't told anyone have you?" Itachi glanced at her.

Lylan cast her eyes downward, "Um no. Sir never asked, and I never had a reason to tell you guys."

"Well, tell us!" Tobi poke her side.

"Um, I just use White. Lylan White. You know, uh, my parents…you guys know how I don't have any. And well, being an orphan I didn't have a last name. My first name, I remembered that much, I'm not sure how. So whenever I need a last name I just use White."

The others were silent for a second, before Tobi hugged her, "It's a nice last name!"

Itachi snorted, "White? You have the chance to choose a last name, and you choose White? Real creative."

"Sorry, I didn't think I needed to be creative to get into Itachi's book of 'cool'." She rolled her eyes.

He gave a small smirk, pushing open the doors to the cafeteria. "But since I answered that question, you guys gotta answer mine."

Tobi looked at them for a second, "Itachi will answer them!" He yelled, before running back outside.

Lylan watched him go slightly amused, nice way to get out of answering questions.

"Fine, what is it?" Itachi asked, grabbing a tray and standing in line to get food.

"You're parents. All of you. I mean, how did you get _here._ The way you talk, it's as if there's a bunch more of you." Lylan stood beside him.

He was silent for a moment before speaking, and when he did talk it was slow as if he was considering his words slowly. "There are more. A lot more. But only a few were selected to come here and to teach. It was completed, using a complex jutsu to come to this _world _you can say. Only two people know it. Sir is one of them. But it's almost impossible to reverse it. So we think we're special to be chosen to come here, but are we really? Stuck in the wrong world? But I guess it's not that bad." He picked up a bottle of water. "And about our parents…you aren't the only orphan. Most of our little group is."

Lylan looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh…I'm so sorry."

Itachi smirked, "For what? Not like you made it happen. No need to say sorry."

"Well…I don't really know." She grinned slightly, "If you don't mind me asking…how…how did it happen?"

Itachi was silent for a bit longer, "Kisame and Zetsu, they were abandoned. Guess some parents judge a book by its cover, huh?" He shook his head, "Sasori's parents were killed off on some mission, but he still thinks their out there, so don't bring that up. Hidan's and Kakuzu's parents died in a car crash of some sorts. Tobi, well I don't really know. Deidara's parents let him come, he wasn't that close with them anyways." He moved out of the line, "And mine are dead." He finished simply, heading towards the usual table.

Lylan followed him quietly, seeing her friends in a new way now.

* * *

The next day, Lylan was pulling on her shirt for her uniform before opened her door, finding a note tapped onto it.

_School is closed today for an important meeting._

Alright then. She shut the door, and headed into her room to change back into her PJ's, she was still tired. She had stayed up all night studying for a test. Curling up under the covers beside Ace, she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Lyl, wake up." A voice hissed.

Lylan groaned, and rolled over, burying her head under her pillow.

"Don't make us drag you out." The voice whispered again.

Lylan blinked her eyes open, meeting two pairs of jagged sharp teeth. She let out a startled yell, tumbling backward, falling off of her bed. Ace, who was sleeping by her feet fell over, thumping down onto her chest. Her breath wheezed in her throat, what the heck was this? She pulled at her feet, only causing her covers to fall over her. She frantically crawled out from under them.

"Think we over did it?" A familiar voice asked.

"Did we…? **Of course we did! She's practically dying.**"

"You guys are idiots, un." A hand came over, pulling the sheets from Lylan.

"You alright?" Sasori asked, after he was done glaring at Zetsu and Kisame.

Lylan sat up, nodding. She looked at the clock, whoa she had slept for hours. It was now 7 PM. "Um, any reason you guys were watching me sleep?"

Hidan ran in, "Schools fucking closed!" He grinned, dragging a large cooler in with him, "Party!"

Lylan eyed the cooler, "What's in there…?"

"Beer." Everyone replied simply.

"Erm, I don't drink."

"Good, we need someone watching over us. We may just go and do something we regret." Kakuzu added.

Lylan looked at them all, she could easily picture them drunk, especially Tobi. But not Itachi…he was too silent…would he actually become drunk?

* * *

Yes, yes he would. They all would. Lylan groaned as she walked around her flat, making sure no one passed out. They had just started off with drinking normally, until Hidan suggested a game to see who could drink the most. Lylan didn't know who won, since half of them had started wandering around, and she had even had to stop a fight….over a grape!

"You know you love me, un! You know-_hic_-you care!" Lylan chuckled slightly at the slurred song words. She turned around looking at Deidara who was gripping onto Ace.

"Just…just call whenever…and…I'll be…" Deidara scrunched up his nose as he thought of the words. "Omno-_hic_-mnom, you're so soft, un." He buried his face into Ace's flank, giving up on the song.

Ace looked at her, obviously terrified, and tried to scramble away, but Deidara kept his grip on him. "Don't make me use my hands on you, un." He giggled, resting his chin on his head. Ace paled, and instantly stopped moving, only letting out a small whimper.

Alright, looks like Deidara was good, as long as he didn't go too far with his dog love. She checked his name off in her mental list. Next, she would go check up on Kisame. Where would he be…quickly she headed to the bathroom. It was locked.

"Kisame?" She banged onto the door.

There was a moment of silence until a small voice spoke up, "I'm busy." The words were followed by the sloshing of water.

Alright, as long as he didn't drown himself, which she wasn't even sure was possible, he would be safe. Next, Kakuzu. She wandered over to her bedroom, where she saw Zetsu's shadow. She peeked over his shoulder, and saw Kakuzu curled up on her bed.

"It's alright. **You'll pull through. **If anything to bad happens, you have us." Zetsu finished off what he was saying with a reassuring pat on Kakuzu's shoulder.

Kakuzu sniffled and nodded, looking over at Lylan. "Lylan! Cum hew." His voice was shaky.

Lylan slowly stepped forward, jumping slightly as Kakuzu latched onto her arm, sobbing. "Um…what's wrong?"

Kakuzu looked up at her, "I was…I was jus sehtin hew nd shtuff, nd thn, thn," He sniffled, "nd then, I foun ut thate mai Unicorney vas…gune!"

Lylan was silent for a second while her mind worked to figure out what he said _I was just sitting here and stuff and then I found out that my unicorn was gone. _Alright. "Aw, it's ok. I'll go out and buy you a new unicorn, one that'll never leave." She pet his head.

Kakuzu instantly brightened up, "Kay!" He turned onto Zetsu, "Zetsu!"

Zetsu, who was nearly asleep while still standing blinked open his eyes, "Hmm?"

"I forgot…."

Lylan shook her head, checking those two off of her list. Next she walked back to the living room, passing Deidara who was trying to plant a kiss on Ace's nose. She looked into the kitchen, freezing when a voice yelled out to stop.

"Lylan! Ok, remain calm. Don't move, alright?" Sasori slowly edged in front of her, keeping his eyes on her face, his expression grim.

"What is it…?" She asked carefully.

"There's something between you eyes. Kinda long…I'll rip it off, ok?"

Lylan gave him a blank look, "Sasori?"

"Yea?"

"That's my nose."

Sasori's eyes widened as if she had just told him the coolest thing ever, "A nose? Oh my god, do I have one to?" His hand flew up to his face.

"Everyone has a nose." She sighed, as he lowered his hand, looking sad.

"I know that." He narrowed his brows at her, "What're you talking about? Where the heck did you get noses from?" He shook his head, "Lylan, I think you've been drinking too much." He gave a small nod, "Try to cut back a bit." He walked out.

Lylan gaped at him while he walked away. Her friends were all _different _when drunk. Walking back out, she nearly tripped over Sasori, who was now passed out right in front of the kitchen. Stepping over him, she walked back into the living room, seeing Tobi sitting on the floor with Hidan talking to him. Tobi was leaning in, as if Hidan was giving the world's most interesting conversation _ever. _She walked over slightly, almost fearing what was wrong with these two.

"Alright, alright, alright." Hidan waved his hand at Tobi, "Ok, ok, I'ma start now. Wait, Shut-up Tobi!"

Lylan looked at Tobi, who was silent for once.

"Um, Hidan, I wasn'-"

"Didn't I say to fucking shut-up?" Hidan countered. "Anyways. Where was I? Alright, ok, so, uh yea. So after I went the fucking cow just came outta no where! It was like, literally shitting bricks! And it was all 'marry me Hidan!' and I was all, 'Fuck no!"

Lylan backed away before she heard anymore of the conversation. She walked around her flat, looking for the last one; Itachi. She peeked into every corner and room, even glancing under her bed, where Kakuzu and Zetsu were shouting random words. She knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Kisame, is Itachi in there with you?"

"Bwahaha! He wishes he was in the tub with me!"

Lylan's eye twitched slightly, but she just quietly walked away. She stepped outside, and Ace quickly bolted out behind her, leaving a heart broken Diedara behind.

"Baby come back, un!" He called out.

Ace just ran straight for the corner of the small yard, and curled up there. The horrors the poor thing must have gone through.

She walked outside after him, closing the door, mainly to keep the others inside. Lylan listened for a second, before heading to the sound of breathing, other than the terrified pants coming from Ace. "Itachi?"

There was a slight rustling sound as someone sat up, "Yesh?"

A cloud moved out of the moons way, and Lylan blinked at the flush of light. Itachi, was gazing at her calmly, acting as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong, he just said _yesh. _

"Uh…you wanna come inside?" She walked over.

Itachi giggled, and Lylan nearly bolted away to hide under her couch as she waited for the end of the world. "No, I don't. Deidara's rapping your doggeh, and I don't wanna see that."

Hesitantly, she sat down beside him, "Ok…so, were you here the whole time?"

Itachi nodded, "Hey, wanna know a secret?"

"Sure?"

Itachi let out a snicker, at least it wasn't a giggle, "Ok, come here." He waved her closer.

Lylan scooted over.

"No, closer."

Rolling her eyes, Lylan sat up onto her knees, she knelt over, "Is this good?"

"Closer." He whispered.

She came closer, "Good?"

He nodded, "Ok, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Itachi was silent for a second, his breath on her neck. Goosebumps rose on her arms and neck.

"Ok…When I grow up…I wanna be a square." He sat back, his face and eyes dead serious. He wasn't kidding.

"A…square?"

"Yea."

Lylan stared at him for a second. "That's good, I guess."

Itachi looked at her and nodded. He nodded for about three seconds before falling back. He was out cold.

* * *

"Ugh…what's the time?" Lylan rolled over on her back.

"7 something." Kisame answered with a yawn.

Lylan sat up, staring at her living room, she had let everyone sleep here since there was no way they could get home. Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu had collapsed, Deidara didn't want to leave Ace, Kakuzu was waiting for his unicorn, and Hidan refused to leave. Kisame didn't want to get out of his tub, so she had dragged him out when he fell asleep, luckily he had sat there with his clothes on. And Tobi didn't wanna feel left out.

Everyone groaned all together, and rolled over on the makeshift beds Lylan had made with blankets.

"Is it Wednesday?" Sasori asked, sitting up.

"Yea." Lylan answered.

"Do we have to go to school?" Kakuzu's voice was almost a whine.

"Yea." Lylan threw off of her sheets, and crawled to her room, kicking Hidan in the head to wake him up. "It was Deidara!" At least this way they would wake each other up. She slammed her door shut, and pulled on new clothes, and ran a comb through her hair. Working to get all of the tangles out. She quickly put on a belt, and grabbed some empty cans and bottles, stuffing them into a garbage bag. Ace had slept in her room, and Lylan and been happy with that. She didn't want him anywhere near Deidara when he was drunk. Lylan walked back outside, everyone was now sitting up, and Deidara was rubbing his eye. "It wasn't me, un!"

Hidan just scoffed, pulling on his shirt, "Shut up."

Everyone else slowly got ready, or all they did was straighten their clothes, and slightly touch up their hair. They had all seemed to forget about what had happened last night, and Lylan had no reason to remind them. Maybe later on…but right now they were all late for school.

"Hurry-up!" She called, pulling on her shoes, opening the door.

"Shh! My head hurts." Zetsu walked over beside her.

"Same." Itachi walked over, stuffing his feet into his shoes.

Lylan looked at him, grinning slightly as she remembered his dream to be a square.

Soon, they were all out of her house, and Lylan locked the door. Together they all ran over to the main school building, ignoring the looks they got. What else would they expect? They had sunken eyes, wrinkled clothes, some of which were inside out, and Lylan realised with a laugh that Sasori's arms were backwards.

They each went off to their classes, and Lylan walked with Itachi and Kisame to Strategy. She had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**thank yew for reading! And...thanks in advance for reviewing ;D **

**so, this school day will be interesting, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter :D **

**this chapter was slightly rushed, no much, just that for the end bit I had to take the dog out (i'm walking as I type right now, heading down-stairs lol) and my mom was yelling for me to hurry up xD but I don't tihnk it's to bad...is it? **

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: OMG. I'm sorry! D: I was like...dead. You guys think I'm dead? TO BAD! You won't get rid of me that easy! Do you want to get rid of me...? Well, here, Chpater 7! Since this one was SOOOO late, I'll have the next one up by Wednesday at the LATEST! Promise. I swear. Pinky promise. Well, we got some new characters in here...enjoy them. And...review!**

**Disclamiers: You guys...really wanna make me sad right? WELL TO BAD! I was sad even before this...**

* * *

Lylan walked down the hallway with Itachi and Kisame. "So, you guys have fun last night?"

Itachi didn't answer, but Kisame grinned slightly, "I don't know…did we? All I know I that I fell asleep in a tub and woke up in your living room."

"Well…you were thinking about how Itachi wished he was in the tub with you." Lylan giggled slightly.

Itachi made a sound that seemed to be a gag, "Kisame, that is _so _wrong." He shook his head.

"I do not think that!" Kisame countered, his manly ego kicking in, "Do I look gay to you? No. I'm not the one with a frikin' ponytail!"

Itachi glowered at him, "Don't hate on the ponytail."

Lylan chuckled, "Come on, let's go to class." She dragged the two of them into the class room.

Shikaku-sensei looked up, "Hurry up, get to your seats."

The three of them nodded and sat down quickly. Lylan grinned, slightly amused, as Itachi and Kisame immediately thumped their heads down onto their desks, small groans escaping their mouths. She turned to look at Shikaku-sensei as he explained a fighting scenario. Lylan's mind blanked and she tuned him out, doodling a pointless square around the edge of her paper. Grinning slightly as she remembered Itachi's dream, she added a small crown on top of the square, and labelled the middle of it as _Itachi_.

"Alright, everyone get into groups of three and try to come up with the best strategy to this problem." Lylan heard Shikaku-sensei's voice at the back of her mind, but she was to busy making random lines and spirals on her page.

"Itachi, Kisame who else is in your group?"

Lylan blinked out of her daze as she felt a hand grip onto hers and pull her arm into the air.

"Lylan, sir." Itachi answered.

Lylan looked around, slightly confused. She shuffled slightly in unease when she felt every girl in the room giving her hand the death glare. Shikaku-sensei nodded and Itachi lowered her arm, before thumping his head back down onto his desk.

"Um, shouldn't we try solving this?" Lylan asked.

Kisame lifted his head up slightly, squinting to look at the bored, "Easy." He searched around in his desk with one hand, pulling out a piece of paper, then taking Lylan's pencil before scrawling some diagrams and scenarios onto the paper. Itachi blinked open one eye, adding to one diagram before setting the pencil down, and shoving the paper over to Lylan.

"Done." He grunted.

Lylan looked at the paper, confusion built up in her mind until she read it over a few times to understand their complex plan. Most people were still trying to figure out what was going on with the problem, but they were done. Probably explained why they were the most talented here.

Lylan looked at her two friends who were all but passed out on their desks. Right now they just seemed like normal teenagers who had a really bad hangover.

"Excuse me, Shikaku?" Lylan dragged her eyes over to the door, where a lady stood. She seemed to be in her twenties. She had blue hair, amber eyes and a labret piercing. A light blue paper flower was placed in her hair, and she gazed around the class, and the way she held herself, Lylan knew that she held a lot of power.

"Yes, Konan?" Shikaku-sensei asked.

"Kisame is wanted. Sir wants him out on another mission."

Kisame let out a small whine and dragged himself up, "Really? I just got back from one last week. What about Kakuzu? He hasn't been on one in a while."

Konan glared at him, "Sir asked for you, so you are to come. You're the best suited for this mission." Her eyes narrowed further when she saw his wobbly walk, "Where you drinking?"

"Um..no?"

"Kisame! You know you are not to drink too much, since it effects your large chakra amount." She _tsked, _"Learn to be more careful." She pulled him out of class, after saying a quick thanks to Shikaku-sensei.

Shikaku-sensei nodded and motioned for them to all carry on.

Lylan stretched her hands, stopping when her left hand felt slightly cramped. She slowly dragged her gaze down, and noticed that Itachi still didn't let go off her hand. She looked over at him. His arm was draped over the desk, with his head resting on it. The way his breathing was so deep and even, she knew he was either asleep or at the verge of falling asleep. She gazed at the two of their hands before slowly uncurling her fingers for his and pulling her hand away. Itachi's fingers flexed as they searched around for a second before settling down again. Lylan smiled slightly, and turned back in her desk, wincing as her chair scraped against the ground.

"Hmm?" Itachi shot up, he was a light sleeper.

"Nothing, just my chair."

Itachi nodded and cracked his neck, "Konan took Kisame, huh?"

"Um, that lady with blue hair was Konan, right?" Lylan asked, Itachi nodded, "Who exactly is she?"

"Guess you can call her a vice-principle and guidance counsellor that only works with our little group since we go on the most missions. And I'm pretty sure she and Sir have a thing going on."

Lylan arched an eyebrow slightly, "Their dating?" When Itachi didn't answer, she decided to ask another question, "About missions. When can I start going on them to?"

Itachi gave her a long look, "Not any time soon, that's for sure. You're not ready for them. Yes, your chakra's great and you can work with fire-style justsu's as if you were an Uchiha, but you still lack other attributions needed. The stamina, the experience, and well…the skill. It just wouldn't be safe, there's no way we would allow you to go."

Lylan didn't know if she should be offended or not. He had called her talented, but she lacked skill, but they cared about her safety. "Oh….well, can I at least go on missions with one of you guys?"

"Maybe, depends on what it is." Itachi shrugged, standing up as the bell rang.

Lylan followed after him, handing their work to Shikaku-sensei. "Really? That would be great, I can finally see you guys in action!"

"Lylan." Itachi turned to face her, stopping her in her tracks, "These missions, aren't for fun. We do things that we shouldn't be doing. Many people hate us, and each time we risk our lives. These missions aren't something you want to be sent on."

Lylan stared at him for a second, "_Oh..._" She whispered. "I…I just never thought of it like that."

Itachi sighed slightly, "I know. I just want you to know, if you get the offer to go on a mission, don't accept it unless you have to, ok?"

Lylan nodded, and Itachi led the way to their next class. Gym. For that they would need to go outside onto the field to warm up…with their teacher. Guy-sensei.

* * *

Lylan walked out of the change room, wearing her gym clothes. It was fairly plain. Black sweats with a red fringe, and a black half-sleeve t-shirt with a small red cloud crest on the breast pocket.

"Alright! Lylan, thank you for joining us." Lylan looked up and a startling white smile.

"Your welcome…?" She walked over to Itachi and Hidan.

Guy-sensei gave them all another smile, "Ok. Today we're just going to be doing laps! Five hundred laps around the field. Go!" He gave them thumbs up.

Lylan's face paled, as she looked at the field. It was the size of a foot-ball field.

"Ugh, are you fucking serious?" Hidan exclaimed, "I can't run that much today!"

Itachi nodded slightly in agreement.

"Find the power of youth within you, Hidan!" Guy-sensei said.

Before he could complain again, Guy-sensei shoved him, Itachi and Lylan towards the field where the other kids were already beginning to run.

"Wait, Lylan you stay behind for a moment!"

Lylan slowly turned around, Hidan muttered something about her being lucky, before being dragged of by Itachi.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I need you to run over to Sir's office and get me my clipboard of importance."

_Clipboard of importance_? "Sure thing."

She was saved from running laps and was she grateful. She jogged away, heading to the main building. She stuffed in hands into her pant pockets and hummed a tune under her breath.

"Alright, we welcome the five of you to Kurai High." She heard Sir's voice. "I'll have someone show you around tomorrow, but for now the five of you may go to your rooms to settle in."

Lylan slowly walked over, curious to see who the new kids were. She peeked around the corner, and she did _not _stumble. She just tripped over a really evil piece of air that was out to make her look bad. But stumble? Never.

"Lylan?" Sir asked, turning around as she scrambled out of the corner.

"Um, yes?" She asked quietly, her eyes scanning over the five guys standing in front of her. They were so…_perfect. _They each had high cheekbones, lean builds, and long legs. But what caught her eye the most were their eyes. They were so bright. One of them had slightly overgrown black hair and cold grey eyes; he was wearing black jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket. He kinda reminded her of Itachi. The other one had bright gold eyes and blonde hair, he wore a grey hoodie with grey jeans. The next had reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt with blue jeans. And the next two, looked strikingly alike. Twins. They had the same face, but their eyes were different. One had twinkling blue eyes and the other had emerald green eyes. The one with blue eyes had dirty blonde hair with brown streaks, which fell into his eyes slightly. The other one had brown hair with blonde streaks, and he had bangs nearly completely covering his left eye. Both of them wore dark blue skinny jeans and red sweaters. And Lylan wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the glint of a piercing.

_You're staring. _A voice hissed inside of Lylan's head. She blinked, feeling her face heat up.

"Well?" Sir asked, and Lylan guessed this wasn't his first time asking.

"Oh, um Guy-sensei needed his clipboard of importance."

The twins gave her an Oscar winning grin, and the one with brown hair scoffed slightly. "Clipboard of importance?" His voice was smooth and rich, as if that sentence was from a song.

Lylan blushed even more, realising what a dork she must have sounded like.

"It's in my office, right in one of the bins at the front of my desk, you can go it." Sir motioned her away. She nodded quickly, and scurried away. How embarrassing! She had just made herself look like a total loser in front of those five guys. Great…She walked into Sir's office, and after looking around for a second, she picked up the clipboard, and dashing back to the field outside.

* * *

"There you are, Lylan. I was beginning to worry about where you were." Guy-sensei looked up as Lylan walked over.

"Yea, sorry about the hold up." She smiled slightly.

Guy-sensei gave her a smile back, and Lylan squinted her eyes slightly against the glare. _Damn, what kind of toothpaste did the guy use_? "Alright! Everyone come on back. We'll pick up one the laps next class." He waved all of the students back over.

Itachi and Hidan dragged themselves over, before leaning against the school wall, gulping down air.

"Never, again am I running laps." Hidan wheezed out. "I'm dead tired."

Itachi was silent, his breathing heavy as he tried to catch his breath.

"How many laps did you guy finish?" Lylan asked.

"Two hundred thirty one." They both answered.

Lylan gaped at them; she would have barely managed to do 2. Now she understood what Itachi meant when he said that she lacked the skill.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly. Lylan was in her classes with the rest of her friends but all of them were too tired from last night to do much, even Tobi. And Lylan was to busy thinking of those boys she had seen. Who were they? She glanced up as the final bell rang and she said bye to Zetsu and Tobi, telling them that she'll meet up with them all later. She swung on her bag, and walked outside of the school building. Lylan bent her head down, scowling at a small mark on her shirt. She rubbed at it, as she walked to her dorm. Her shoes were the only sound around, as they crunched the fallen leaves on the path.

"_Oomph_." She stumbled back as she bumped into someone's back. "Oh I'm sorry. I-I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up, freezing as her eyes met bright blue ones.

"No problem." The boy smiled. He brushed his blonde hair back from his eyes, only to have it fall back into his eyes. "I'm Jake, by the way." He gave another grin.

"Um..uh…I'm L-L-Lylan." She stammered out.

"Well, nice meeting you, Lylan. Did you find your important clipboard?" His face was warm, Lylan knew he wasn't mocking her.

"Yea." She laughed slightly.

"Jake!"

Lylan and Jake looked to the side, as someone else came over. "Lylan, this is my brother Blake. Blake, this is Lylan."

"Clipboard girl, right?" Blake gave her a teasing smile; his teeth were perfect, just like the rest of him. His lip had a small black ring in it.

"Yea, that would be me." Lylan smiled back.

Blake flipped his hair back, his green eyes bright. "Well, nice to finally talk to you."

"You too." Lylan fixed her backpack. "So, how do you guys like it here?"

Before either one of them could answer, a voice cut through the air. "Fag Tags! Come over here, right now." Lylan squinted slightly, seeing brown hair.

"Sorry, that's Kane. He has absolutely no patience and a huge temper. If we wanna live, we should get going." Jake explained.

Lylan nodded, "Yea, I understand. I have a friend like that to." She imagined him as a mixture of Sasori and Hidan.

Jake and Blake turned to leave, but Blake turned around. "By the way, this place seems pretty cool. There are allot of things here that catch my eye."

Lylan watched silently as the two of them took long strides to Kane. What was that supposed to mean? She shook her head and quickly walked up to her dorm, heading to her dorm. She stopped by a window, and looked out her eyes scanning over the field. She saw Jake and Blake talking to Kane quickly, before stepping into the guy's dorm. And a bit way off she saw her friends, and well…they seemed pretty dead. Itachi, Zetsu and Hidan were glaring at everyone who seemed to make a noise. Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the ground. Tobi was talking to Kakuzu who had his head turned away from him. They wouldn't mind if she didn't come hang out with them today. She opened the door to her room and flopped down onto the couch beside Ace.

"Ace, I just saw the five hottest guys in the world."

Ace liked her cheek before walking over to a sunny spot and lying down. Some girl he was to talk to. She would talk to Mashi tomorrow. It would be good to have a girl to girl talk. But for now, she had a ton of homework to do, and cleaning up. Her room still wore signs of yesterdays 'party.' Great. So, clean, homework, sleep. Done. Time to get started.

* * *

**Alrightyy, not the best chapter, but it's something, right :D And you meet 2 (kinda 3) of the 5 new guys. Jake Blake and kinda Kane...Kane not to much. But it wouldn't work if she just kinda 'bumped into all five of them' but the others shall come in next chapter. Promise! Jake...Blake...hehehe they rhyme :P**

**Oh and ur reviews did help me through the cold cold spring! All of the snow is gone, and the weathers nice now! :DD **

**Review some more, or else *whispers* the snow will come...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I told you I would have it up by Wednesday, didn't I? Well, here yoouuu have it :D Not much to say here...Oh, Kane was suposed to be Jace (which name do u guys llike better?) buuutt Jace, Jake, they rhyme. And we already have Jake and Blake, so yea. Byebye Jace ): anyways, thats al lI really gotta say.**

**Disclamiers: BWAHAHA! I DO own :D Jake, Blake, Alec, Kane, Dylan, Lylan are MINNEE :3 **

**Alec: Um...no. I do belive my name is used in a book somewhere**

**LT: D:**

**Jake and Blake: We just gooogled a bit, we used to be T.V stars...so sorry**

**LT: D:**

**Dylan: I'm in Maximum Ride :D**

**LT: D:**

**Kane: pfftttt...Jace is in a book! Kane...isn't .**

**LT: :D there u have it, I own Kane and Lylan!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lylan scrunched up her nose as something wet wiped up her cheek. It came again, and she rolled over, burying her head under her pillow. Once again, she felt it, on her ear. Annoyed, Lylan shot out with her hand, reaching for whatever it was. Her fingers curled around something squishy and damp. She froze, her eyes widening into the fabric of her pillow. '_Oh my god…is it...Deidara's hands? What's he doing in my room? Why is he licking me._' The questions shot through Lylan's mind quickly. A small whine, and a paw scratching at her wrist broke her train of thought. Sighing with relief, she lifted her head, looking up at a sorrowful Ace, head bent as Lylan gripped onto his tongue.

"Sorry, buddy." She smiled slightly, ruffling his fur.

He gave a small whine, pushing his nose into her hand as an apology before jumping off of her bed. Lylan stretched and got up from bed, glancing at the clock. She had a minute before she had to wake up…oh well. She flipped her alarm off before it could go off. Lylan grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She tossed her stuff to the side, and stepped into the shower. Lylan turned on the water, and closed her eyes. She let out a startled yell, stumbling back as the water turned scalding hot, burning into her skin. Stumbling out of the shower, she nursed her sensitive skin.

"Ok, no bid deal. No shower right now, I'll get it fixed later on." She muttered to herself. Lylan tugged on her jeans. She reached out with her hand, gripping onto the sink for support. Bad idea…the edge of the sink came off in her hand, sending her tumbling to the ground, her legs caught up in her jeans. She clamped down onto her tongue as her head hit the floor. That would leave a bruise later on…Blinking, she sat up.

"Great…just great." She slowly eased herself up. She scowled at her broken sink. How was she supposed to brush her teeth? This was not something that she could just push until later. Grumbling, Lylan grabbed her toothbrush and stalked into the kitchen.

* * *

After brushing her teeth in the kitchen sink, she had realised she was late, so she had just left, not even messing with her hair. She hurried to class, ignoring the looks she got.

"You look like crap." Sasori pointed out helpfully as Lylan walked over.

She frowned at him, "Gee…thanks."

"I mean, your hair's a mess, you look exhausted, and you have a bruise on your forehead."

"Shut-up, un." Deidara rolled his eyes, before going back to work on a sculpture he was working on.

"Way to boost up my self-esteem." Lylan muttered.

Sasori gave them a puzzled look, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Unlike you and your fake body, we can't all always look perfect, un."

Sasori grinned, "My body's perfect, huh? Never knew that you _leaned that way_, Deidara."

Deidara gave him a blank look before realisation kicked in. He gave Sasori a muttered reply, which sounded allot like _Clucking Glass mole._

"Well, anyways. Kakashi-sensei is late…like always. So you have some time too, erm…fix up." Sasori shrugged.

Lylan nodded, "Kay." Se flipped open a small mirror from her pocket, scowling when she saw that her fall from the sink had given her small smears on her cheeks and forehead. She wiped at her face, rubbing, trying to get the marks off.

"You should put your hair up, there's no hope for you to try to fix it, un." Deidara glanced up quickly.

Lylan fished out a hair-tie, and tossed it to Sasori, "Please?"

He gave her a long look, "I couldn't tie a ponytail to save my life." He whipped the band to Deidara, hitting his ear. "You do it."

Deidara winced and glared at Sasori, "My hands are dirty, un." He waved his clay covered hands around, "You do it."

"Quite waving those things around, it's like spraying spit everywhere!" Sasori slapped his hands away. "Besides…I can't do it."

"Will one of you just do it? It's not rocket science, Sasori!" Lylan scowled, wincing as she rubbed too hard on her skin.

"I'll do it." A soft voice spoke up behind Lylan, before she felt someone lifting up her hair.

"Here, Itachi." Sasori gave him the rubber band.

Itachi took it, and did Lylan's hair, while she silently wiped at the smudges.

"There, it's good." Itachi stepped in front of her.

"Thanks…" Lylan finished up as well, and shoved the small mirror back into her back pocket.

Deidara glanced up, "Aren't you supposed to be in Math or something, un?"

"Bathroom breaks…?" Itachi shrugged

Well…it seemed as if even Itachi enjoyed skipping class.

"Oh yea, Lylan, I have a question."

Lylan looked at Sasori, "What?"

"Who were you talking to after school yesterday? Never seen those two guys before…or maybe it was one and I was seeing things, looked like doubles."

"Oh, um, Jake and Blake. There's five new kids at school now, I thought Tobi would've told you."

"Five new kids? In our grade?" Lylan nodded at Itachi, "Including you, that's six new kids in about two months. In the same grade to. It's just kinda odd."

"Let me guess, knowing your luck, Lylan, their all guys, right, un?" Deidara grinned.

Lylan deflated slightly, "Yea…but its good. I just don't…relate well to girls."

"Then you shouldn't relate to Deidara either!" Sasori grinned.

"Ok, that's it." Deidara leapt up, tackling Sasori down onto the ground.

Sasori was to busy laughing to be afraid, "Oh my god, help! I have a rabid fan-girl on me."

Itachi watched them silently, pulling Lylan back slightly to a safe spot.

"What? What was that, un?" Deidara pushed his face closer to Sasori's, his hands only a few inches away from Sasori's face, the tongues waving.

Lylan shivered slightly, no matter what they still creeped her out, even after all of this time.

"Get those things away from me! Use them on yourself, not me." Sasori's eyes were wide, his real panic getting killed by his laughs.

"You see what I have to live with?" Itachi sighed.

"Hey, I live through it with you!" Lylan poked his ribs, he was getting no sympathy here.

Itachi looked down at her, a small smirk on his lips, "No. They both live on each side of me…yet they still yell at each other from their doors. It's horrible."

Lylan giggled slightly at the thought, Sasori and Deidara yelling and flinging things at each other with a small helpless Itachi in the middle.

"It touched me! Deidara, I'm serious," Sasori let out another laugh, "get the hell off of me." He shoved him off with more force than needed.

"Alright, alright. Lets calm down now, shall we?" Kakashi-sensei stepped in between the two artists.

Lylan looked at him, slightly puzzled. He always seemed to come out of no where.

"Alright, I'm gunna get going. People are going to wonder how long it takes one guy to go the bathroom." Itachi stepped back, "see you after classes."

Lylan nodded, and watched as he did a quick few hand-sings before disappearing.

"Lylan, get into class. Make sure you're friends don't fight again." Kakashi-sensei gave her one of those weird eye smile thing.

"Alright." She walked in, sitting down between her two friends who were practically shooting daggers at each other.

* * *

Lylan walked out after classes, she was just going to go drop off her bag and come back to meet up with everyone else. She looked up as she saw someone walking over, "Hey, Zetsu! Where were you the whole day?"

Zetsu looked at her, "We were sent on a quick mission. **Just finishing off what Kisame started.**"

Lylan nodded slightly, she knew what he meant, she didn't need to know any details. "Well, everyone else is by the main school building, I'll be there really soon, kay?"

Zetsu nodded, walking away. Hurrying, Lylan went to her dorm, and dropped her bag, quickly letting Ace out back. She let him in, got a quick snack and hurried back out, bumping straight into a chest.

"Lylan, right?" She looked up at the familiar soothing voice.

"Yea." She smiled slightly. Blonde hair…black highlights. Which one was it? Jake? Blake? No…none of them had black hair…did they? Ok, just focus on the eyes. Green.

"Blake, right?"

Blake grinned, "Yea. Thanks for getting it right. I've been called Jake too many times in my past. So I got rid of the brown and got black instead. Having the same hair colours probably didn't make things easier, did they?"

"Well, um…it is easier now." Lylan replied. God, what lame answers. "If you don't mind me asking, um, why are you in the girl's dorm?"

Blake chuckled slightly, and Lylan had to keep her self from giggling alongside him, "Good question. Well, we're new. We get lost." He caught her eye, "It would be a huge help if you could show us around."

"Um, sure. If you all can all come with me, I'll introduce you to my other friends to."

Blake gave her another grin, "Alright. If you can just point me to the guy's dorm, I'll go get everyone and meet up here again."

Lylan nodded, pointing across campus to where he was supposed to be going.

* * *

Lylan looked up from the steps, where she was waiting for Blake to return. She saw him walking over with three others behind him.

"Well, you've met Jake before." Blake nudged his head towards his brother. Jake gave Lylan a small nod and a smile, which Lylan returned with a tiny _hi. _

"This is Kane." Blake pointed to the boy with red-brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi." Lylan gave him a small smile.

He glanced over her, before replying slowly, "Hey."

"And Dylan." Jake shoved the blonde over.

"Nice to meet you." Dylan gave Lylan an award winning smile, his gold eyes bright. They were slightly curved up, giving him a cute look.

"You too. Um…well, should we…uh, get to know each other a bit?" She asked, biting her tongue at how stupid she sounded.

Kane gave a small snicker, "Sure, whatever makes you happy." Lylan felt a blush creep in, but thankfully he didn't seem to see it, "I'm alright as long as you don't fucking tick me off or quite listening to me. Sarcasm is pretty much my second language and some say I swear a bit more than necessary…that's all I feel like telling you right about now."

"I'm more easy-going then the others. Don't care much unless someone screws up. That kinda gets on my nerves. You can say I'm the smart one." Dylan shrugged.

Lylan looked him over; he looked nothing like a nerd with his perfect build and voice. No glasses or overalls…or maybe she was just stereotyping.

"And me and Jake are just…us. Normal guys, mood swings at times." Blake smirked.

"Just around to keep the others from ripping each others throats out." Jake added.

Lylan looked at them all, "Well…I'm a bit shy, and don't really do well in front of large crowds. I don't get mad easily, and rarely hold grudges. And, um, I'm a normal human, not a ninja." Lylan hoped that these guys were also normal humans, it would make her feel allot better.

"Human, huh?" Kane snorted. "We thought we were human to. Until 'Sir' found us and told us we're ninja. Nothing special, not form any Clan, just ninja."

Lylan sighed on the inside, oh well. "Wasn't there another guy to? Black hair grey eyes?"

"Alec." Dylan nodded, "I don't know, he said he was going to go check out the classes, but he's not back yet. He's rarely late. I guess you can say he's the leader of our little group."

Kane muttered something against the last part, but didn't say anything else.

"Alec…" Lylan whispered slightly. "Ok, um, let's get going. My friends'll be waiting."

* * *

Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori glared at Jake and Blake. Hidan and Kakuzu were scowling at Kane. Tobi and Kisame were giving Dylan the evil eye. Ok, maybe things wouldn't work out to quickly anyways.

"What are you guys? **Some kind of crap clones**?" Zetsu narrowed his eyes.

"And what're you? You and you're mom put together?" Jake countered with just as much venom in his voice.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Kane snapped at Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan took a step closer to Kane, a cold grin on his face, "What the fuck am I looking at? What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?"

Kakuzu glanced over at Lylan, who merely shrugged in reply. No way was she fixing this.

"I swear, if this orange bouncy-ball pokes me one more time…I'm going to break his finger." Dylan forced out from clenched teeth.

"I would like to see what happens to you're fingers after that." Kisame gave Dylan a toothy grin, "I really would."

"It's ok, Kisame. Tobi can defend himself. Besides, this new guy doesn't seem to strong."

Dylan sighed deeply, his eyes locked onto Tobi and Kisame.

Lylan gulped, she was going to have to settle a couple of things…

"Where's Itachi?" She asked.

"Don't know. Probably kept back in one of his classes, un," Deidara shrugged slightly, his eyes still on the twins.

"What's up with the messed up _un_ thing, huh? Some kind of illness?" Blake sneered

"What's up with the messed up face?" Sasori growled.

Ok, allot of things to settle.

* * *

"Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu." Itachi jumped back, cupping his hand over his mouth, and letting out a giant fireball. The flames cleared and he was forced to jump back again, as a kunai knife came at him. He easily deflected it with his own, and stared at his opponent. New kid, black hair cold grey eyes. Itachi didn't like him.

"Water Style; Water Sword Jutsu." The other guy hissed out, running at Itachi as a blue sword formed in his hands. He swung it at him, forcing him back even more. _Damn. _

Itachi brought up his kunai knife quickly as the sword neared his face. If he was a second behind, he would have gotten hit. His eyes shot downward as he saw a small flicker of movement, quickly, he reeled to the side as the other guy brought his foot up, meeting the wall with a loud snap. Frowning Itachi suppressed the urge to use his Sharingan. This fool didn't deserve to see the power of it. They threw more hits and dodged each others for a while. Finally, Itachi moved to the side, doing a few quick hand signs.

"Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He cupped his hand over his mouth, multiple flames coming out.

The other guy narrowed his eyes, dodging most of the flames and letting out a hiss as one of them hit his leg, sending him down to the ground. Itachi smirked and walked over, just as he was about to land another blow, Sir stepped over, pulling Itachi back.

"That'll be enough for now. Classes ended a while ago." He gave him a stern look, "Besides, Alec here hasn't even started classes yet. If he's in your combat class, you can fight him. Just because he volunteered, doesn't mean you go full blow on him. You know you can inflict some damage."

Itachi nodded silently, stepping back to look at his opponent. Alec, huh? Alec stood up, wiping off his hands. He looked at them silently before giving a muted response and leaving.

"I'll be going to." Itachi sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

"There, I see Alec." Kane stood up.

Lylan looked over, where she saw a lean figure walking over. By now, everyone had tired themselves out with insults and had sat down by the guy's dorm, getting along a bit better, but not quite perfect.

Alec walked over, and Lylan noticed he was kinda scruffy looking, as if he just came out from a fight. And his right leg had a large burn mark on it, causing him to have a small limp.

"Who're they?" He asked his voice low and soft, like a dangerous lullaby.

"_Friends._" Jake grinned slightly.

Alec eyed them all, before slouching against the building wall.

"Itachi's here to, un." Deidara looked to the side.

Lylan looked over her shoulder as Itachi walked over. Surprisingly he also looked a bit worn out. He froze and his eyes drifted up, his face expressionless as he looked at Alec. And as Lylan turned to look at Alec, she saw that he to was frozen, both of their dark eyes locked.

Seems as if she had more things to settle than she thought.

* * *

**Done**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Ok, got it out sooner than I tought I would, I have a crap load of stuff to do so I'm sorry if I'm not updating as fast as you want me to do, but I think I'm doing a fairly good job. Not much to say before this other than the fact that the five new guys aren't in this chapter.**

**Disclamiers: No...just...no**

* * *

"Catch."

Lylan looked up as Mashi tossed her a can of brown pop. Lylan nodded her thanks and took a sip, shuffling to the side of her couch to allow some more room for Mashi to sit.

"Thanks." She plopped down beside her.

They were both silent for a while until Mashi broke the silence. "So…you're with the Uchiha, huh?"

"W-what?" Lylan nearly gagged on her drink.

"It's cool." Mashi shrugged, "It's just something I had to get over. I mean, I guess I kinda like Sasori to. And Deidara. Maybe is Hidan cut down a bit on the gel…?"

"No, Mashi you have it wrong. Me and Itachi…we're just friends." Lylan stared at her hands. If this wasn't an awkward moment, she didn't know what was.

"Oh? Well, that's hard to believe." Mashi glanced at her, "The way he acts around you, he only acts like that around his little brother and that's it. So, sorry if I thought that…"

Lylan didn't think he acted any different around her. Just as she was about to ask another question her door flew open and Deidara and Sasori walked in.

* * *

"Hey." Lylan gave them a small smile.

"Heyo." Sasori grinned looking at Mashi who was turning a faint shade of pink.

Deidara waved his hand behind his back as he headed to her kitchen, "Need. Food, un."

"Sure go ahead. I don't have much right now, but I'm sure you can find something…you always do."

"Do they ever knock?" Mashi whispered to Lylan.

"No, we don't." Kakuzu walked in, his eyes narrowing as he saw Deidara's shadow in the kitchen.

Mashi blushed even more, sinking down into the couch slightly.

"Erm, Deidara?" Sasori elbowed his friend.

"Hold on, un…" Deidara shuffled through her fridge a bit more.

Sasori glanced up at Kakuzu who was walking over, "No, just look up for a sec."

"One sec! I think I see yogurt, un."

Sasori edged away from Deidara slightly as Kakuzu continued his advance, "Terrorist!" He yelled before running over to the girls and diving behind Mashi for protection.

"Crap, seriously, un?" Deidara exclaimed lifting his head. He let out a curse as his head hit the top of the fridge. "Oh my god, Sasori help!" He yelled as Kakuzu grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Nope, you're on your own." Sasori peeped over Mashi's shoulder.

Lylan glanced at the girl who was frozen still and hardly breathing, her eyes fixed onto her shoulder, where Sasori was gripping it.

"Sasori." Lylan whispered.

He looked over and she pointed to Mashi and then his hand. He understood right away and dropped his hand, "Sorry. Just that Kakuzu is kinda…well…scary at times." He gave Mashi a smile.

She nodded and stammered out a 'no problem' and Sasori stayed behind her, but kept physical contact to a minimum.

"Um..Kakuzu before you make me clean up a blood stain, wanna tell me why you're harassing poor Deidara?"

Kakuzu looked up from snapping Deidara's neck, "This jerk stole 20 bucks from me!"

"It…was…for a good cause, un." Deidara crocked out.

"Ok…outside. I'm not settling another fight." She ushered the two of them out, and after glancing at Sasori, she dragged him out to. Slamming the door closed she turn to Mashi, "Alright, now that we've handled that why don't we try finishing up our project on the Fullen Clan?"

Mashi nodded, and went to get her bag, but they both froze as a voice from outside cut in.

"Iron Fist!" Kakuzu's voice yelled. It was followed by a scream by Deidara then a loud thud that actually made some dust fall from Lylan's ceiling.

There was a knock on her door and Lylan slowly opened it. "Um…can you call a Medical Ninja?" Sasori laughed nervously as Kakuzu stalked away behind him

* * *

Lylan slung her bag over shoulder and headed to her dorm, classes were over and she was curious. Dylan, Kane and Alec weren't at classes. She had one class with Jake and Blake, both in her math class, and they had said that the three of them had gone somewhere. They had just gotten here a few days ago, what was so important?

She looked up and saw a blue haired lady and her mind worked to remember the name, "Um…Ma'am?" She asked softly.

The lady turned around and gave Lylan a slight smile, "You can just call me Konan. What is it?"

"I was just wondering, if you knew where three of my…friends were. Alec, Kane and Dylan."

Konan nodded, "Yes, three of the new students, right? Sir sent them off to a mission."

Lylan felt her fingers tighten over her bag strap, "Oh, t-thanks." She grit out, walking away. A mission? Already? They just got here! It had been nearly two months since Lylan was here and Sir hadn't even talked about a mission in front of her! What's so special about those guys?

"Somebody looks mad." Itachi walked over.

"Of course! Those new guys, three of them, Alec, Kane and Dylan, they got sent out on a mission!" She wringed her fingers, "It's just not fair. Why couldn't I go?"

Itachi scowled slightly, "You shouldn't be so eager to go out on a mission. I've told you before, these aren't some walk in the park."

"Ugh! I know that, but wouldn't it make more sense to send me out? I've been here much longer!"

Itachi shrugged, "Don't know. But that Alec guy has some talent…I can see why he would be sent out."

"You're taking there side?" Lylan gaped at him.

"No, no. I'm just saying, maybe they were just better for this mission."

Lylan scoffed, "We don't even know anything about them yet! What if they can't even do Jutsu? Besides, how long have they known they were Ninja for? Like, three days?"

"Maybe they knew before they came here…"

Lylan grumbled under her breath, "I'm hungry, I'm coming to your room."

"Sure, go ahead." Itachi narrowed his dark eyes slightly, "I meant to ask, why is there a huge hole beside your room?"

* * *

Lylan sat back on a chair, chewing on a sandwich. "Thanks." She took a swing of her juice.

"Anytime." Itachi walked out of the kitchen, who would have known he knew how to cook. He sat down across from her, picking up an apple form the centre of the table. He rolled it around in his hands for a while, then took a bite.

"Hey, Itachi, what do you think of the Fullen Clan?"

"Hn?" He looked up at her, "Nothing really. I don't know anyone from the Clan, if someone before me fought them, great whatever But even if they were still alive, I wouldn't do anything to start a fight." He grinned slightly, "I may not seem like it, but I hate wars. I'm completely against them."

Lylan smiled teasingly, "That's a shocker."

Itachi scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, why do you ask?"

"You know for the history project?" Itachi nodded, "well, I just wanted to know what an Uchiha had to say. What about your brother what would he say?"

Itachi chuckled slightly, "He would just go for an all out—" He was cut off by a knock at the door. Itachi sighed slightly getting up. He walked over to the door and opened it, blinking in surprise, "Konan? Am I needed for a mission?"

Konan shook her head, "Not you, but Lylan."

* * *

Lylan nervously followed behind Konan as they headed to Sir's office. She still remembered the frown on Itachi's face as she had happily left. Lylan knew she shouldn't be acting this happy, but she couldn't help herself.

"This way." Konan waved her in, indicating to a seat by Sir's desk.

Lylan sat down and fiddled her thumbs waiting.

"Ah, Lylan." Sir walked over taking a seat in front of her. "I can tell you've been waiting for this moment for a long time," He gave a small smile, "it's time for you're first mission."

Lylan smiled back, "Great. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing to hard, you just have to track some people I've been keeping my eye on. Their not to dangerous of course, we know you aren't up for that yet, but you'll need to be on guard."

"If anything is to go wrong, you must come back right away. Don't take _any _risks." Lylan dragged her eyes away from Sir's rippling pattern ones to look at Konan's amber ones.

"Of course." She nodded.

Sir brought her attention back to him "Alright, so here's the rest of the plan…"

* * *

"And as most of our missions are, you're not to tell anyone about it, understood?"

Lylan nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Then you're free to go. Leave as soon as you can, you know where to look." He waved her out of her office.

Just as she was about to go, Konan stopped her. "Here, you'll need this." She handed her a pouch.

Lylan took it from her, feeling the weight of it. She opened it up and looked at the various ninja tools. From Kunai knives to paper bombs. "Thank you."

Konan gave her a nod and opened the door for her.

* * *

"Itachi!" She walked back into his room, she didn't need to go to hers, what else did she need to bring. "I got my mission!"

Itachi looked up from his hands, "You did? What is it?"

Lylan grinned, "Can't tell. Secret." She strapped the pouch with supplies onto her leg like she'd seen everyone else do. "I just came here to tell you so you could tell everyone else."

Itachi didn't respond right away and when he did, he walked over. "You're doing it wrong." He crouched down in front of her, un strapping the pouch and putting it on tighter.

"T-thanks." She stammered out. She felt the grip of his strong hands and she had to keep her knees from buckling.

"Hn." He stood up. "You shouldn't be that happy looking you know…"

Lylan shrugged, "I just can't help it. It's my first mission. And by the looks of these supplies, it seems important, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so."

They stood silently for a moment, "Well, I better get going…" She turned to leave heading to the door. She rested her hand on the door knob waiting. Finally Itachi spoke.

"Lylan, you can't just leave. What if something happens to you?"

"Look, I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. I have to do this mission. It's nothing hard, I need to show Sir and Konan that I'm capable of this." She told Itachi as she was about to step out of the room.

Itachi reached out and grabbed her arm, and when she turned around to glare at him, he gently cupped her face in his hand, and put his lips against hers. It's so gentle, yet has so much power and passion that she couldn't explain it with words.  
In that one small moment, it's as if there is no one else in the world except them. Sparks fly as an electric current runs through her body.

When the kiss is over, Itachi whispers to her, "I'm coming with you."

Breathless, Lylan nodded, her fingers finding Itachi's, "If you insist..."

* * *

**Ok, so how'd you guys like it? Don't like Lylan and Itachi kissing? Well...then you'll just have to suck it up, won't you? ;D Please leave a review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Sorry that this took forever. But my laptop was broken and I could only write a few minutes a day when I went to my friends house :/ and another thing, this is my shortest chapter EVER, but only y like...3 words, but don't worry I'll try making the next one longer. Some OCness...if you guys hadn't noticed that yet x]**

**Dusclamiers: *Naruto jumps out of my closet and runs away* Nooo! D:**

* * *

Lylan walked down the path silently, her hand still in Itachi's. What should she say? Her mind was still trying to wrap around what had just happened.

"We have tell someone that we're going on a mission." Lylan looked up as Itachi spoke.

She nodded in agreement, "Yea. We better do it quickly and just tell the first person we see…that we know."

Itachi nodded slightly. He gave her hand a final squeeze before letting go. Lylan looked down at her hand, it was stupid, but she felt empty without holding his.

"There!" She pointed towards two heads, one blonde and brown while the other was blonde and black.

Itachi stiffened slightly, "Someone else."

"Come on, please? We need to hurry up. And who knows where the others are."

Itachi was still for a moment before sighing and turning towards them. "What're their names again?" He whispered in her ear.

"Jake and Blake." She rolled her eyes.

He nodded and called out to them. They glanced over their shoulders, their vibrant eyes brightening even more as the jogged over, their long legs carrying them over fast.

* * *

"Lylan." Blake nodded his head in a greeting. He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Blake." She cursed herself at how weak her voice sounded.

"No hello for me?" Jake faked a pout, his blue eyes clouding over with mock sadness.

Lylan grinned at him, "Hello Jake."

His face lit up, and Itachi's darkened. Great.

"So, why did you call us over?" Jake glanced at Itachi, "I mean, we're not dumb. We know you don't just wanna hang out."

Itachi scowled, and Blake returned the favour, and as much as she hated to say it, Blake's scowl looked better.

"You're right. We just had to tell someone that we're going on a mission. And apparently you were the first things we saw." Itachi said coldly.

"Things?" Jake glared.

Lylan gave a nervous laugh and pulled Itachi back slightly, "Ok, well we just had to tell you. That's it. Please no arguing." She nudged Itachi back a bit.

Jake's face instantly changed back to the bright look, "Of course. You sure you're going to be alright? We wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Itachi placed his hand on Lylan's shoulder, "We'll be fine." He said coldly.

Blake eyed him, "Yea. I'm sure Itachi won't let anything go wrong."

Itachi frowned but steered Lylan towards the gate, but to his disappointment the others followed.

"One question," Blake fell into step beside Lylan, "What about your dog?"

* * *

Lylan froze, how could she have forgotten? Itachi looked over his shoulder, stopping when he saw that she was still.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over, casting a glare at Blake.

Lylan shook her head, "Ace! What do we do with him?" She eyed him, "Can we bring him with us?" She knew of dogs that helped along on missions, and Ace was definitely big enough to do some damage.

"No." Itachi said.

Lylan frowned, "I can't leave him, who knows when we'll be back!"

"I'd be happy to help." Jake shrugged, a small grin on his lips.

_Ah, always so helpful, these two. _Lylan smiled, "Thanks." She then realized they didn't know where she lived. Just as she was about to tell them, a small warning bell went off in her head, commanding her to be silent. "Um…can you guys tell Tobi to take care of him? He has the key to my room."

There was a flash of something in Jake's eyes, disappointment? No…it was something else. Whatever it was, it was gone quickly, "Sure thing." He nodded.

Blake and Jake stopped at the gate, each of them giving Lylan a final smile, "Have fun." The spoke together.

Before Lylan could say anything, Itachi turned her around and headed for the gate.

Finally, time for the mission to start

* * *

They walked together silently for a moment, Lylan gawked at her surroundings. The two of them were walking in a forest, which was just on the east side of the school. Lylan felt a thrill of being outside school grounds and she walked a step behind Itachi, her eyes wide as she eyed everything.

"You like them, don't you?"

"Hmm?" Lylan looked at Itachi, who was staring straight ahead. "Like what?"

"The two of them, Jake and Blake." Itachi swatted away a small bug.

Lylan felt a prickle of unease, not liking the direction where this conversation was going, "Of course I like them, you got to like your friends or else things don't really work out." She gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Don't play dumb, Lylan. You know what I mean."

Lylan didn't reply, she knew she should, but what should she say? Her mind was at a blank. She didn't like them, she knew that, but why couldn't she put it into words?

Itachi lifted a tree branch so the two of them could walk under it He waited until Lylan was away from it before he let it drop. "Maybe I was wrong…I shouldn't have done what I did before—"

"No!" Lylan blurted. "No, Itachi I don't like them." Lylan reached out, grabbing his arm, stopping him. She pulled herself closer to him, into a hug, burying her face into his collar bone, "What you did back there…was perfect."

It was silent for a moment. Itachi was still, and stiff and Lylan felt panic well up inside of her.

Finally, Itachi wrapped his arms around Lylan, resting his head on hers, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "lets get this mission done with." He pulled back, lacing his fingers through hers, giving them a small squeeze.

* * *

Together they both walked out of the forest, their hands still entwined. "Alright, so Sir said it would be two people that we have to keep an eye on?" Lylan nodded, "Did he tell us anything else?"

Lylan thought back for a second, "Uh, yea. He said that they should be standing at a mountain side at first. One guy, one girl."

Itachi nodded, slowly he let go of Lylan's hand and jumped up into a tree. "Follow."

She stood at the base of the trunk. She had learned about walking up trees and water, and she could do it, but to just jump that high? Well, just concentrate chakra to the bottom of her feet and jump, right? She closed her eyes, and leapt up into the air. Sure enough, she jumped much higher than normal, but it was sloppy. She was going to miss. An arm shot out, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the branch.

"Thanks." She breathed, rested against Itachi's side. He nodded, and kept a grip on her.

"I'm going to do most of the jumping now, I guess. But just try pushing off with some chakra to make my life a bit easier, alright?" He gave her a small grin

Lylan nodded, feeling slightly useless but determined to be helpful in some way.

Together, the two of them jumped from tree to tree until they reached the base of a mountain.

Itachi indicated for Lylan to be silent, and he crouched lower onto the branch, squinting his eyes to make out two figures standing at the base.

Lylan fidgeted, muttering a quick apology as her feet scrapped against the bark. This was taking forever.

Itachi spun around, and Lylan held in a yelp as she saw his eyes. She knew of the Sharingan, and had seen it a few times to, but she just wasn't used to it. Itachi blinked his eyes, and the red quickly faded back into its original dark onyx colour.

"It's them." Itachi nodded, "Ready? From what I can tell, this might be a bit tougher than we thought."

* * *

**Ta-da! How was it? Good? That's good (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Not much to say before this one, other than; I'm working on a new story now, so I'm sorry if I become a bit slow with updates here. But don't worry I'll try my best (:**

**Disclamiers: WHY MUST YOU ASK?**

* * *

Itachi jumped down from the branch, and Lylan followed after him. Jumping down was easy enough, jumping up? Not so much. Itachi indicated for her to sit down at the base of a tree and she did.

"Questions?"

"Tons." Lylan nodded.

Itachi crouched in front of her, "They aren't making planning to move anytime soon. I'll answer as many as I can."

Lylan rested her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around them, "These people…their ninja, or you think they are, but if they were, wouldn't sir have taken them to Kurai high?"

"Yes, if we found out about them when they were kids. As you can see, their not. And sometimes even when we do, they refuse to come to the school"

"Ok…but how do they get out of the school in the first place? I thought you said Sir brought you here to start off with, so wouldn't everyone still be there?"

Itachi shifted into a better position, his shoulder brushing Lylan's, "True, but I also said that there's one other person who could do the jutsu, so about half the ninja's in _this _world are brought here by someone else. And…just like every other complex jutsu, this one had its issues. Some people were…not successful, got sent somewhere else, forgot about their Ninja way, and just seemed to be normal humans. Now, they and their kids and such are probably awakening up all of their justsu's again. Sir tries to find all of them, but it's not easy." Itachi smirked slightly at Lylan, "Am I boring you?"

"No, I should know this stuff. It seems pretty basic." Lylan grinned at him. "Ok, do you know who the other person is? The one who can also cast this jutsu."

Itachi's face seemed to stiffen slightly, "Yea, I knew him." He looked to the side, "He worked at Kurai High before…but then he just started to do…things."

Lylan wasn't dumb, she knew that this was making him uncomfortable, so she changed the subject, "Who do you think those guys are?" She pointed through the bushes to the two people at the mountain base.

Itachi shrugged, "Don't know. We were told to see if their ninja, which I'm pretty sure they are. So all we gotta do is hang around them until they do something that proves it, a jutsu or hand sign or anything. And then we just go back and tell Sir."

"Alright." Lylan slightly wished for a better mission, but quickly shook it off. This was her first mission, she shouldn't expect something to complicated. At least she was better off than when she was stashed up at campus.

* * *

Blake quickly followed after his brother, "Will you slow down?" He grumbled slightly, flipping his hair back.

Jake slowed down for about two steps before speeding up again. "Why don't you speed up?"

Blake glowered, going to a jog until he was beside his brother, and gripped onto his shoulder, "Calm down. No one's going to find out."

"Yea, whatever." Jake shrugged off Blake's hand, but he slowed down, shoving his hands into his sweater pocket.

"Wonder when Alec, Kane and Dylan will be back. They shouldn't take much longer."

Jake nodded a silent agreement. The two of them walked over where the rest of the gang was. They still felt out of place, but with Lylan's help, they had gotten accepted. It also worked as a safe place, somewhere to go to get rid of the stupid girls following them around.

"Hey." Blake forced a grin as he walked over. Even though it was forced, it was flawless, like always.

There were muttered greetings, but only Tobi's actually sounded happy, "Hey Blake and Jake!"

Jake pushed his hair back, out of his eyes, only to have it fall back, "Hey, Tobi."

"Anyone know where Itachi and Lylan are?" Kisame asked. Only glancing briefly at the two.

"Uh, yea." Jake fidgeted slightly as everyone turned their eyes onto him, "The two of them got sent on a mission. It's nothing hard, so they should be back soon."

"Lylan's first mission, un?" Deidara smiled slightly.

"Itachi must have gone with her to make sure she was safe." Sasori shrugged, "Even though the mission was probably easy as hell."

Hidan smirked slightly, "I knew the emo fag had something for Lylan." He turned to Kakuzu, slapping him on the back, "You owe me fifty fucking bucks!"

Kakuzu muttered something under his breath as he reached for his pocket.

"**Making bets on peoples love lives? How immature.** Not really, it's a fun way to make money." Zetsu remarked, as he watched the two exchange cash.

"When are your _friends_ going to be back?" Sasori asked.

Blake held back a growl at the way he said friends, as if it was some disease. Out of everyone, Sasori probably disliked the new guys the most, next to Itachi. "Don't know. Soon enough, no one knows what their mission was."

"What were their names? Kane, Dylan and what? Alex?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Alec." Jake corrected.

"Alec. I don't like him." Kakuzu shrugged, and then glanced at Hidan's back pocket, where his money was kept.

"Doesn't seem as if you guys like any of us." Blake said.

Everyone looked up at them, but no one answered.

* * *

"Alright, lets go." Itachi stood up.

Lylan scrambled up quickly, dusting off her pants. "Finally!"

Itachi grinned slightly. He took Lylan by the waist and quickly jumped up into some tree branches. "Ok, now just keep an eye on them. Tell me if they do anything ninja related. In case they separate, you take the woman, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Lylan gave a fake salute.

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the two targets.

* * *

"It's been about two hours." Lylan groaned. All they had been doing was jumping from tree to tree crouching behind bushes and crawling under logs. She was stiff all over.

"Being patient is important." Itachi murmured.

Lylan grumbled something under her breath and followed after him, as they trailed them through a swamp. She curled her lip in disgust as her foot sunk into some mud and she could have sworn she felt something move in her shoe.

"Hold on a sec." She whispered, bending down to tie her shoe tighter. The laces were stubborn and slippery, so she had to do a double knot. When she looked around, she was alone.

"Itachi?" She whispered, and then repeated it louder.

No reply. Oh no…she was alone here. Lylan felt her heart speed up as she looked around her surroundings. Ok, there was; trees, grass, water, mud and a grumpy looking frog. No dreamy dark haired teenager. Great. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, forcing her heart to calm down. _Just stay put and he'll come find you. _She hated feeling like the useless heroin in movies, but right now, that was exactly what she was.

"Lost?"

Lylan's eyes flew open as she came face to face with a woman. She had shoulder length stick straight brown hair with brown eyes. She immediately recognized her as one of the people she and Itachi were supposed to be watching.

"I had a feeling me and my friend were being watched." The women took a step closer, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

Lylan stumbled back, her fingers claming up as she tired to do a hand sign.

The women shook her head as she watched, "Pathetic aren't you? Here, I'll save you the trouble."

Before Lylan could even see what was happening, the women grabbed a large tree branch and swung it at Lylan. It cracked against the side of her head and she fell to the floor, pain firing up her temple. She gave a chocked croak, her head hurting to much to make any real sound. She wringed on the ground once before her eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

Kane kicked at the ground, "Can we go?"

Dylan shrugged, looking at Alec. Alec sighed, turning his head away, "Go, whatever. Just…just don't do anything to rash."

Kane let out a little snicker, "Alec, having feelings? Never thought I would live to see the day."

Alec whipped his head around, his eyes narrowing into dangerous silvery slits and Kane visibly winced, "I just don't want you guys messing up. Screw up, and I'll deal with you myself."

"Just calm down there tough boy." Dylan laughed nervously. He grabbed Kane by the shoulder and pulled him back, "Come on."

Kane shot Alec a final glare before turning around and following his friend. Alec scoffed and looked at his boots as he walked. If they screwed up, he would be pissed. And no one wanted a pissed off Alec. No one.

Re

* * *

**Review pleasee (: even if you're reading this chapter about five years after it was written, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Ta-da! Here you guys go. Things start to get in motion from now on, the real plot begining :D Oh, and I had a question. Kurai is pronounced, it's just Ku-rye. Ku-rai. Hope it helps? xD**

**Disclamiers: *runs after Naruto with an eggbeater* COME BACK YOU WEIRD BLONDE ASIAN**

* * *

"Don't do anything rash." Kane snorted. Dylan walked beside him silently, eyes cast downward. "Who does he think he is anyways? Always bossing us around. Who made him leader?"

Dylan glanced up, "Well, he is the most talented."

Kane narrowed his eyes, "I could beat him in a fight." He kicked a pebble, stirring up dust and mud as they walked through a swamp.

"You would beat him in a fight of brute strength only. In an actually fight, Alec would win. He's…smarter."

Kane grinned slightly, his sharp teeth gleaming, "See, if I had you on my side, we could beat him."

"Again, as much as I hate to say it, no," Dylan fixed the black fingerless glove on his hand, "he's more agile and swift."

"Simple. Get the fag tags with us, and we're good."

Dylan frowned at Kane, "Four against one? I wouldn't want to win a fight like that anyways."

Kane shrugged, and stopped to look at the ground. "See that?" He pointed to a group of bent ferns and flattened mud.

Dylan walked over, crouching down, "Someone was hit, and I'm pretty sure we know who. Dragged away to." He felt the top of the dirt, "It was pretty soon, and it looks like they went this way," he jerked his chin to the left, his bright gold eyes narrowed in thought, "The person who did this was clumsy...they should have—never mind, you don't care." Dylan cut himself off, whipping his hands on his blue jeans, smearing them.

Kane snickered slightly; a sound girls loved, but pissed Dylan off to no end. "Anything else I need to know, Mr. Nerd?" Kane asked, doing a falsetto. "Cause you know, I just _love _when you give one of your shit lectures." He jerkily batted his eyelashes, "I would totally go gay for you."

Dylan scowled and slapped Kane on the back of the head. A daring move but he didn't care. "Shut-up."

Kane just laughed again, rubbing his scalp. "Hey, sorry. If you would rather be called Mr. Geek, that's cool. Bit of a turnoff, but whatever, I can manage with that." His hazel eyes were sparking with dry humour and Dylan had to clench his fists to keep from socking him in the jaw.

"I'm not gay." He hissed out, turning away and walking towards the left.

"Hey, never said you were," Kane jogged over, "but since you're denying it, makes me think, you know?"

Dylan sighed, running his hand through his slightly spiky blond hair, "Shut-up, ok?"

"Aw, is the Asian mad?" Kane smirked.

Dylan gave him a long look, "How the heck do I look Asian in anyway? Do I have slanted eyes? Do Asian's have blond hair? No, didn't think so."

"You're smart and nerdy…Asian enough for me." Kane shrugged, "And hey, you kinda do. You're eyes curve up a bit at the ends. I just find that _so cute_!" He gave a fake girly laugh as he said the last line.

"First off, you idiot, my eyes curve _ever so slightly_ up. Not down, not to the side. Up. Not Asian. And not all Asian's are smart. Now, are you ready to get started?"

All humour vanished from Kane's face and it took on its usual stony look, one that could compete with Alec's. "Yea, let's go."

* * *

Lylan faded in and out of consciousness multiple times. When she did wake up, her head killed and her eyes were sealed and her hands felt immobile, as did her feet.

She winced slightly as she stretched, and tried blinking open her eyes. She felt her eyes lashes hitting something in front of her. Great, she had a blindfold on. She tried moving her hands again and now realised why they felt so stiff, they were tied behind her back. After testing her feet, she realized they were tied to. A cloth pressed against her tongue, painfully digging into the side of her lips. _Bound and gagged, and thrown into a closet. _

Lylan scrapped her hand against the ground, feeling cold hard packed dirt and some cool stones. Most likely a cave.

She froze as she heard footsteps coming her way, and she closed her eyes, even though it made no difference. These people would want questions when she woke up, so now way was she going to show them that she was awake.

"Great." A mans voice said. He sounded muffled, mainly because Lylan's ears were ringing. Heck, she wasn't even sure if it was a man. "She's still asleep. How hard did you hit her?"

A woman talked next, and Lylan knew it was the one she had met, "I don't know. It wasn't that hard. But we got her, that's all we needed to do. It was a lot easier than we thought…"

The man's shoes scuffed against the ground, "We got lucky, the boy she was with would have been trouble. You should be thankful you didn't run into him."

It was silent for a moment. Lylan was having hard time breathing, the gag was deep in her throat and she had to keep herself from chocking and spluttering.

"To bad she didn't have the eyes yet" The woman said. What were they talking about?

"Be quiet! And yes, you're right. But it made your job easier, didn't it?"

It was silent from the women and Lylan assumed she was nodding.

"Hopefully that blow doesn't affect them in anyway."

"It won't. Let's get going, we need to get our bags. She's not going anywhere." The woman walked away. Soon Lylan heard the man follow after her.

* * *

She held her breath and counted to ten. She did it again and then let out a large sigh, filling her lungs with air. Lylan squirmed over to the side until she felt her shoulder brush the cave. She leaned against it and propped herself up, resting her pounding head against the cold stone. _Just stay put, Itachi will come. It'll all be good. There's nothing I can do at the moment. _Lylan froze when she heard a small slide and then a thump. Her heart quickly began to beat like a jackrabbit and she cursed at herself for being so scared. She was in a cave; it was probably just a lizard or something. At worse it could be a rat. Lylan took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, which was really hard when the sound came again, but closer and more than twice.

_Scrth-thwap. Scrth-thwap._

Lylan dug her heels into the ground to keep from back pedaling. _Just a rat, just a rat. Calm down._ She repeated to herself silently. _Really? Since when do rats make a thump when they walk? That thing sound big. You're lucky if it's a bear. _She scowled at her mind, but her attention was quickly brought back to reality as the sound came closer.

Lylan sat frozen on the spot, breathing heavily. It was all silent for a moment, but of course that wouldn't last. Lylan let out a muffled scream as something brushed past her cheek. She shook as she scream, and she only stopped when it felt like her head was about to explode. She fell to her side and she stumbled up onto her knees, tearing her jeans in the process. The blindfold loosened slightly and slipped down her right eye. It wasn't much; actually it probably made things worse. A bit of light flashed into her eye, stinging it and her eyelashes were being pulled downwards, making it hard to keep her eye open. All she could see was a small bit from the corner of her eye. She swung her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of something, but there was nothing there. She slumped down, her hair limp in her face. She held back tears as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had gotten knocked out, gagged, thrown into a cave and now she was afraid of a rat. Perhaps she wasn't ready for a mission after all.

* * *

"Please, no." Lylan whispered as the sound came again.

After allot of work, and pain, she had managed to spit out the gag. She had tried to take the blindfold off, but she hadn't succeeded. She whipped her head to the side where she saw a gold gleam, but by the time she focused, it was gone. She yelped and turned around when she heard something that sounded like a chuckle. It was almost like the sound a cat makes when they purr, but this was deeper and much, much louder. She caught a quick glimpse of brown before it faded into the dark. Something slid across the back of her neck and Lylan screamed again, flailing to get back. Her arms twisted behind her harshly and they scrapped against the wall of the cave, tearing her skin. She held back the threatening sob and took shaky breaths. Something sharp pierced her cheek and she felt it draw blood. She let out a yelp and tried jumping back. Her legs tangled and she fell hard, hitting her head where the woman had whacked her. Pain shot through her temple, making her gasp. The rope which held her hands together dug into her skin painfully, and her skin felt slick with blood.

She curled up on the ground, whimpering to herself.

"Back off." A voice growled.

Lylan winced, until she realised whoever it was, was here to help her. The voice sounded like Itachi's, but heck, it also sounded like Tobi. Her head was pounding too much for her to focus.

"I told you something. And you didn't listen." A figure stepped into Lylan's view, but her head swam. Blood welled up behind her eyes, making her vision black. Before Lylan knew it, she passed out.

* * *

Lylan groaned and shifted position, her eyes still closed. She was being carried, she knew that much. She felt the powerful lean arms and strong chest.

"Hn, you're finally up." Lylan knew Itachi's voice. Her head still hurt so his voice sounded distant.

She mumbled something under her breath and moved up a bit, burying her face into his collar bone. She felt Itachi stiffen slightly but he quickly relaxed. She slid her hand down, finding his and gave his fingers a squeeze. When he didn't squeeze back, she frowned and squeezed again. Finally, he slowly wrapped his fingers around hers.

"You alright, Lylan?" Itachi asked, "You seem pretty scuffed up."

"I'm fine." She spoke into his shoulder.

It was silent for a moment, and then Itachi cleared his throat, "Yea, seems that way."

There was a snicker and Lylan knew it wasn't Itachi's. Someone else was here. But who? She took a final breath and raised her head, ready to look at Itachi's face.

Lylan's jade green eyes widened ever so slightly as they looked straight into the cold silver eyes of Alec.

* * *

**So did yueh guehs like deh storeh? Yes? Well, good job! **

**Naruto: Ha! I'm not the only blonde Asian! *drags Dylan over***

**D: I'm not Asian! My eyes aren't even Asian! I don't even like sushi! D:**

**N: Oh, stupid little Dylan, don't lie. I know your real name is Dylang.**

**D: WTF? T.T**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I know each chapter gets atleast 30 views...so please, please please! Review . thanks (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: *rises from my grave* I. AM. BACK! Sorry that I haven't posted in nearly a month ._. highschool, exams, wonderland...to many disttractions D: But anywayss, here yew guys go! ^.^ it's not to long but thats because most things shall happe in the next chapter, which I will post soon. PROMISE!**

**Lylan: She's lying...**

**Alec: Yep..**

**Itachi: Probably is**

**Kane: Always fucking does**

**Hidan: Don't listen to her shit!**

**LT: :'( Tobi...? Jake? Blake?**

**Jake&Blake: UH...we go with what everyone else said**

**LT: D:**

**Tobi: Cows go...MOO!**

**Everyone:...**

**ok, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclamiers: *Kakuzu sews on Naruto's legs and helps him run away* NOO! It took me so long to cut them off T.T just you watch...one day, Naruto...one day...**

* * *

No, no, no, no! Lylan was sure she was in Itachi's arms. Her throat constricted as she gazed into Alec's eyes. He blinked and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Yes?"

Lylan snapped out of it, and scrambled out of his arms, wincing as she stumbled to the ground. Alec glanced down at her, a small frown on his face, "You knees are pretty bad. You won't be able to walk."

Lylan just stared at him, her eyes wide. "Something the matter?" She whipped her head to the concerned voice. She nearly melted in relief when she saw Itachi standing a few feet ahead, his forehead creased with worry.

"She's fine." Alec's voice was low. He made a move to help her up but Lylan quickly scrambled backwards, ignoring the stabbing pain in her legs. She stopped when she bumped into someone and she looked up and saw Kane staring down at her.

He arched an eyebrow and gave a quirky smirk, "Enjoying the view down there?"

Lylan tried to stammer out an apology but her voice wouldn't work. She felt herself be pulled back and she sighed in relief when she saw it was Itachi. "I'll carry her from here." He helped her stand up, and made a move to pick her up.

"No, it's ok. I can walk…with some help." Lylan turned down the offer.

Itachi gave her a long look, his eyes searching Lylan's. After a while he just nodded, and placed her arm around his neck, allowing her to lean on his side as they set off again, slower, but Lylan felt better beside Itachi.

"Why?" She asked him softly.

He gave her a slightly puzzled look, "Why what?"

"Why was _he _carrying me?'

Itachi glanced back slightly as Alec, "He saved you…and you were unconscious so there wasn't really any other option."

"But couldn't you carry me when you met up with him?" Lylan urged.

Itachi shrugged, "What did you want me to say? Oh, thanks for saving her life, I'll just take her fainted body from you now." He gave her a pointed look, "See? It doesn't really work."

Lylan gave a weak smile and continued to painfully walk forward, listening to Kane and Dylan bicker, and the rhythmic breathing of Itachi. But maybe, the loudest noise of all was Alec's silence.

* * *

They had been walking for nearly an hour now, and Lylan was ready to sleep on the dusty ground.

"Ok, we stop here." Lylan glanced over her shoulder; it was the first time Alec had talked the whole time.

"Why here?" Lylan asked.

Alec glanced her way, his eyes meeting hers, Lylan didn't know why, but she couldn't hold the gaze so she looked around. "There's a shopping mall near by."

"Aw, does Alec wanna go shopping for some new bra's?" Kane grinned.

"No. But she needs some new clothes." Alec indicted to Lylan.

Itachi shifted her arm around his neck, "He's right. The closer we get to town the more likely someone is going to see us. And if they see Lylan, who knows what they'll think."

"They'll think we're all rapists." Kane shrugged, earning him a slap to the back of his head from Dylan. Which granted Dylan a kick to the shin, and that led to a curse and a punch. And it continued.

"Itachi's right. Come with me, we're getting you new clothes." Alec glanced her way, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Itachi stiffened slightly, "Why with you?"

Alec didn't answer, just gave Itachi a look that seemed to say _'You're kidding, right?' _

"We're not stupid Itachi." Dylan broke away from Kane, "We know you don't trust us. Would you rather have the three of us wait outside together? Or have you watch over us? I don't think Alec is going to go murder Lylan in the middle of Sears."

Itachi frowned slightly, "Alright. But first, Alec can I talk to you?"

Alec shrugged and walked away slightly to a place where they would be out of earshot. Itachi helped sit Lylan down, resting her by a tree where she could hide from anyone who would walk by, and then walked over to Alec.

Kane and Dylan came over to, to keep her company. They didn't really talk, but Lylan watched them closely. They were both shockingly good looking, with their perfect hair, perfect bodies and smiles. Lylan remembered back to when she first saw the group. They thing that had caught her attention most were their eyes. So bright and vibrant. But when she looked over at them now, they didn't look like much. Yea, they were nice colours and bright, but not the neon colours she remembered them by. Maybe she had just been so caught up in the moment that she pictured them glowing, especially their eyes. Lylan grinned slightly at the thought and turned her neck to look at Alec and Itachi.

As if sensing her, Alec turned his head around for a moment before looking back at Itachi, and in that moment Lylan's brain went into overdrive. His eyes were still insanely bright…just as bright as she remembered them. So…what happened to Dylan's and Kane's eyes?

"Hey, guys?" She nudged them with her foot.

"Hmm?" Dylan looked up from where he was staring down at his shoes with so much force, that Lylan was sure he was trying to set them on fire.

"Is it just me…or did your eyes get _duller_?"

Dylan raised his head, staring at Lylan. Kane opened one eye from where he was taking a nap, and that one eye seemed to be slightly alarmed.

"Not that I know of. Maybe it's just the lighting?" Dylan shrugged.

Lylan opened her mouth to say that they were out in the open but Kane jumped up, "Look, Alec and Itachi are done. Go on over, and get outta that bloody shit and buy some clothes."

* * *

Itachi wanted them back in an hour, if not, he was going to come looking for them. Lylan didn't know if she should be glad that he cared so much or annoyed that he was treating her like a child. She shrugged it off and focused on her tattered shoes as she walked, resting most of her weight against Alec. Alec walked silently beside her, and Lylan glanced at him from the corner of her eye, looking over him for the first time. He was a little taller than Itachi, lean, with slightly over-grown black hair which fell onto his forehead. Nothing emo, just as if he hadn't bothered cutting it in a while. High check-bones and bright icy grey eyes made him eye catching. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Worn blue jeans and low motorcycle boots completed the image: Total Teen Rebel.

"What?"

Lylan blinked and realised he was talking to her. "Oh, uh, nothing." She looked away, her cheeks burning.

He didn't say anything. Lylan stiffened slightly as he put his arm over her shoulder and he sighed, "What? I'm not gunna kill you, I'm just making it easier for you."

Lylan didn't reply, she just stared down at her shoes and continued walking.

* * *

"Here, take this." Alec shrugged off his leather jacket, and stuffing it into Lylan's hands.

Lylan stared down at it in confusion, "Uh, why?"

"We're almost at the shops; I can't take you there looking like that."

Lylan looked down at herself and froze. Her shirt, if you could call it that, was torn and tattered. It was smeared with dirt and blood, and her jeans looked the same. Quickly, she took Alec's jacket, and slipped into it tugging it close around her. She had been walking around while wearing just a few threads of clothing! Lylan bit her lip; tears of shame were building up inside of her eyes. Blinking them away, she looked over at Alec, whispering thanks.

He nodded and continued walking, "Try making this quick, alright? This isn't a day at the mall, just go in and quickly pick out a new shirt and jeans."

Lylan huffed under her breath, "Obviously."

Alec smirked slightly and turned the corner, tugging Lylan along with him, "Avoid crowds. You look like a murder victim."

Lylan gave him a long look and he returned it with a look of his own. Lylan wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the corner of his lips twitch into a smile.

* * *

"You're taking to long." Alec hissed into her ear.

Lylan stared at him, "We've been here for about forty seconds."

"Yea, hurry up." He rocked back and forth on his heels, giving some passing girls a glare as they looked at him and burst out into giggles.

Lylan shook her head and walked over to another aisle, quickly looking through the clothes to find her size.

Alec let out a small groan and shoved her aside, mumbling an apology as she winced from the fiery pain in her legs. "Here," he shoved some clothes into her hand, "how quick was that?"

Lylan held up the clothes he had given her, a look of horror on her face. The shirt was about eight sizes to big. It was tie-dyed and had a frilly neck and sleeves, and just to make it _so _much prettier, it had a lace back. The jeans would probably fit Lylan, Alec, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame…per leg. "Uh…no, I don't think so." She tossed them back at him.

Sighing she skimmed through the clothes once more, picking out a plain red t-shirt with a black sleeve and simple skinny jeans. "There…something that I can fit into."

Alec scoffed and looked to the side, "Hurry up and check it out."

Lylan froze, "Oh…"

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?"

She gave a small nervous laugh, "Yea…it was a mission… I didn't bring any money with me." It wasn't her fault, if she had known they were going to go shopping, she would have brought some cash along. Although that didn't stop her from the small pang of shame inside of her.

Alec groaned, "Gosh, give it here." He took the clothes from her, running his hand through his hair.

"You have some cash?"

He gave her a look as if she had just asked if he was pregnant. "Uh…no."

He walked over to the cashier, and he looked over at Lylan, "Wait over there." He pointed to the exit.

Lylan gave him a confused look but walked over anyways. The exit was crowded with cheap smelling flowers, which made her want to gag but she sucked it up, and pushed them to the side, wincing as she snapped one stem. Shrugging it off, she tossed it to the side and looked over to Alec, watching him. He walked over to the sales lady and nodded a greeting. She was young, probably their age maybe a year older or so. She was a good height and had light brown hair which nearly reached her waist. She laughed at something he said and checked out the clothes telling him the price. He patted his pockets and looked over at her, saying something. The lady shook her head and shrugged. Glancing around, Alec leaned over, whispering something into her ear and Lylan saw the girl stand up straighter and look around herself. After a while, Alec stood back, a small grin on his face, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Finally she nodded and placed the clothes into some bags and handed them over. Alec said something once and then left.

Lylan waited a few seconds and then quickly followed behind him. "What did you say?"

He turned to look at her, handing her the bag of clothes, "Lots of things. But to be on the safe side, I better not be around here at seven PM tomorrow."

* * *

**Ohh, Alec has deh Skillzz of flirtation! xD You know what I'm going to say...Reviewww...before Tobi's cow eats you D:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: *walks down the asile of Shame***

**Hidan: Liar...**

**Kane: We told you.**

**LT: *pulls out a letter and clears my throat* Ok, I know I said Wednesday..and that didn't happen. You can just skip this and go on to read, or you may continue and find out why I didn't post anything. Well...first off I had this chapter all set for Wednesday..and right when I went to post it my laptop got blue screen...which is pretty much the worst virus your comp can get and it's screwed. And what sucked was this chapter was on it AND I had another story started (I wrote about 4 chapters without posting, to see if it would actually flow.) And they all just POOFED. And that kinda just knocked the writing out of me D: and when I finally began to write again (like 1 week later) it was with one arm...I broke my arm. It's not as hard as I thought it would be, I'm alot faster than I was when I started off. But its still hard, pressing Shift and a button at the same time every 4 seconds...so there you have it, my reason for being late :D **

**I won't make a promise of when the next chapter will be out..something always happens to stop it xD so just wait for it :3 enjoy!**

**Disclamier: Sasuke *slams a hammer down on my borken arm and runs away, dragging Naruto with him* NUUU! Wait until this cast is off...**

* * *

"Pass that orange one over, un."  
Jake looked behind him and picked up a slab of orange clay and handed it to the blonde artist. Flipping his hair out of his eyes he turned to look at Blake, where he was helping someone else.  
"Screwdriver." Sasori poked Blake.  
Blake reached into the bag, pulling out a yellow screwdriver and handing it to the other artist.  
"Come on Deidara, hurry up. Show puppet boy over there what true art is."  
Deidara gave Jake a small grin, "Almost done, un. Hand me some black clay."  
Jake tossed it over, and watched closely as the mouths on Deidara's palms got to work.  
"Done!" Blake jumped up, flashing an alluring smile.  
"Same here, un." Deidara stood up, holding his master piece.  
Sasori scoffed, "That thing? How is that art? It's just a bunch of clay smashed together."  
"Yea…and what's that, un?"  
Sasori held up his newest puppet, it wasn't his best but it could still do damage, "This, you moron, is art."  
Deidara cupped the giant multicolored clay bird and grinned, "This can blow your little doll up in a second, un."  
"It's not a doll! It's a puppet." Sasori fumed.  
"Same thing."  
Sasori glared at him, "You wanna know something?"  
"What, un?"  
"You're stupid!"  
Deidara gave him a blank look, "Ouch. Sasori, no need to be so mean, un." He rolled his eyes.  
Jake and Blake walked over to each other, "I prefer Sasori's art." Blake said.  
Jake shook his head, "It's not even an art. It's a toy. Deidara's art is actually art."  
"Are we really going to start this?" Blake grinned.  
Jake nodded a smirk on his face, "I'm gunna keep on going until you agree with me."  
"Lets get started then."

* * *

Lylan walked beside Alec, lost deep in thought.  
"Go change." Alec shoved her forward a bit and turned around. "Go behind that group of trees or something."  
Startled, Lylan nodded. She slipped behind the tree's. Taking this time to think, thoughts whizzed through her head. _What was up with Kane and Dylan's eyes? Did she fail her first mission? Or did it count as a success? _And the one question that bugged her the most; _What did Alec say to the cashier back at the store?_

"Done?"

Lylan jumped slightly at the sound of Alec's voice, "yea, almost. Just give me a minute."

She scrambled out of her bloody shirt and tugged on her new one. Shoving her old clothes into the bag, she stepped out from behind the trees. Alec looked up from where he was seated on a large rock. His gaze traveled along Lylan's body. The way he looked at her, Lylan couldn't resist but shiver slightly. That seemed to snap him out of his thought and he jolted up.

"We should get going, right now." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and began to walk. "Your _boyfriend _will be getting worried." The way he rolled the word 'boyfriend' off of his tongue he made it sound like some sort of disease.

"Yea, we should." A image of Itachi flashed in Lylan's mind and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she followed behind Alec.

Alec glanced back over his shoulder, his icy eyes narrowed slightly, "Something funny?"

Lylan quickly wiped the grin off of her face, "Um no."

Alec turned back around and Lylan stared at the back of his head. Mood swings much? One moment he seemed almost _friendly _and now he was back to his normal self. Mysterious and cold.

* * *

Itachi sighed, resting his forehead against his hands as he stared at the ground. He was seated on a mossy log. Lylan was late. If Alec had done anything to her, he wouldn't live to tell a soul. He was filled with annoyance, and two people with him didn't really help.

"Shut-up!" Dylan snapped.

That was followed by a small snicker.

Itachi itched with irritation, and was ready to spin around and silence the two of them for good.

"I swear Kane, touch me one more time and I'm gunna punch you."

Kane spoke up, and oh, did Itachi really hate his voice. "Oh really, Dylan? Will you?"

It was sickly sweet, and it made Itchi want to rip his ears off. He stood up, crossing his arms behind his back as he began to pace, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, calm down will ya?" Itachi looked to the side as Kane talked to him.

"Nothin's gunna happen to Lylan. She has Alec with her, and trust us, he has some talent." Dylan added.

Itachi stared at them for a moment before turning around to continue pacing. He wasn't worried about that, what if he used his talents _against _Lylan? He whipped his head up as he heard a slight rustle and he turned to look at the direction of sound. He narrowed his eyes slightly and muttered something under his breath as a mouse ran past. He sat back down on his log, turning his head up towards the sky, letting out another sigh. Itachi gazed up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. He decided to entertain himself by counting the small stars.

* * *

"Don't act like that, Dylan." Kane snickered, making Itachi frown, "You know you can't live without me."

Itachi furrowed his brow and kept his gaze trained on the sky _123, 124, 125, 126,_ he counted silently in his mind, only to be distracted by another snipet of their conversation.

"198, 197." Dylan was counting slowly, his teeth grit together.

Whatever reason he had for counting, he made Itachi lose his count and he sat up, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Dylan and Kane.

"The two of you, shut-up, right now." His voice was low and it held the vibe that told them no arguing.

They both stared at him for a moment. Dylan shrugged, and closed his eyes from where he was leaning against a tree, seeming to go to sleep. Kane continued to glare at Itachi for a moment before breaking away his gaze form Itachi's cold eyes and huffing under his beath as he sat down beside Dylan.

Itachi watched them for another second before sitting back down, staring at his hands in silence.

* * *

Lylan walked behind Alec in silence. She tried to think of something to talk about but the way he walked; always one step ahead of her, and his face angled away, she knew he didn't want to talk. Lylan looked down as it became eaiser to walk, they had reached the path. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she looked up, Itachi would be around here somewhere. She couldn't help but get a small hop in her step, the rucnhing of dirt under her shoes oddly relaxing. As she walked, she stared up at the sly, the stars twinkling slightly. It was almost night, Itachi would be really worried. She chewed her lip, feeling slightly guilty and nervous.

"Hehe, Lylan!" A familiar snarky voice cut through the air.

Lylan looked to the side, where she saw a glint of hazel, and then a waving hand. She had found them. Grinning slightly, she jogged over, "Hey Kane, Dylan." She nodded her head towards them.

"Hey. You migh wanna go talk to Itachi, he seems ready to go on a huge killing spree." Dylan jerked his thumb over to the side, where Itachi sat hunched on a walked over to him, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder. Just as she was about to speak, he leapt up onto his feet, and stared at her.

"Where have you been?" He gripped her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Lylan stared at him in surprise for a moment before slowly removing his hands, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I took so long, I guess me and Alec walked pretty slow." She gave him a small smile.

Itachi smiled back, turning to look at Alec and he gave a small nod, "Alright, lets head back to campus."

* * *

Hidan was laying on the couch in Kakuzu's room, his was to boring. Half his body dangled over the arm rest as h was staring up at the roof, lost in his own thoughts.

"Move." A rough voice ordered.

Hidan let out a surprised yell as his legs were tossed up, causing him to fall to the ground head-first. "Aw come on, Kakuzu! What the fuck was the point of that?" He sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Kakuzu just stared at him blankly before closing his eyes.

Hidan muttered under his breath, walking away. He opened the door, stepping outside of the room. He walked out of the building, taking a deep breath. The crisp air filled his lungs and he grinned slightly, walking down the path in no particular route. He just walked.

Hidan looked up, glancing to the side where he heard voices. By the sound of it, they both sounded mad. Hidan grinned, he loved watching a good fight. As he got closer, he quickly picked up one of the voices to be Kisame, but couldn't quite put his finger on the other one.

He rounded the corner, arching his brows slightly as he aw Kisame head to head with another boy who Hidan knew as Zabuza. But what surprised him most was that Kisame had his sword out, and he only used that for mission. Zabuza had a sword just a big and dangerous looking. The two blades were locked together and the two ninja grit their teeth, their eyes staring daggers into each other.

"I've told you countless times, Hoshigake, your samehada can't win against my zanbato" Zabuza spoke.

His voice was even raspier than Kakuzu's and the mask didn't really help at making him look nicer.

Kisame gave a short laugh, "Just keep on thinking what you like." He leapt back, crouching down still ready to attack.

Hidan watched them for another second before turning around and walking away, the two of them were always at it. He walked over to the school gates, leaning against the cool metal. He squinted slightly into the distance, vaguely making out the shape of 5 people.

* * *

The group was silent the whole way back, even Dylan and Kane had stopped with their bickering. Lylan sped up slightly as the neared the gates, pulling Itachi along with her.

"Are you mad?"

He looked over at her, "No, why would I be?"

Lylan shrugged, looking down at her feet, her hand still in his, "I don't know…you just seemed mad."

Itachi put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him, "I'm sorry if I did. I'm not mad." He brought his lips down to the top of her head, making her blush slightly.

Lylan looked over her shoulder. Alec was staring straight ahead, over her head and Dylan and Kane were looking around at their surroundings. Lylan turned back around, her gaze fixed ahead, feeling safe and warm against Itachi.

* * *

As soon as the two of them walked onto school ground, Hidan greeted them. "Haha, welcome back Itachi, and Lylan." His bright eyes narrowed slightly as he looked over the other three, "I swear to god, these three fuckers weren't going on the mission with you guys."

"We just came along them on the way back." Alec brushed past Hidan, "We didn't do any mission together."

Hidan watched him and snorted slightly, "Ass."

Kane chuckled slightly and walked off.

Lylan stepped away from Itachi, "I'm going to go take a shower, I feel like a giant piece of dirt."

Itachi nodded, and ruffled her hair slightly, "Alright. I'll see you soon."

Lylan said bye to the others and began walking to her room, finally feeling all of the grim on her. She hated it.

"Lylan." A familiar voice called.

She turned around, slightly surprised to see Sir coming up behind her, and even more surprised to see Alec with him. "Y-yes?"

Sir came to a stop beside her, "I need to talk to you..about your mission."

"Yea, s-sure, why not."

He nodded, and began to walk away, "The two of you, follow me to my office."

* * *

"Why does he need to talk to you as well?" Lylan whispered to Alec, who simply shrugged.

Sir pushed open the door to his office and came to a stop, arching his brows in surprise. Lylan looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening slightly as she heard a girl sobbing. She didn't know the girl but Konan was trying to soothe her.

"Out." She hissed.

"But this is my office!" Sir began to take a step in. And right away, a flurry of paper flew over, building itself up near the doorway to keep them out. It even went and covered the windows.

Alec chuckled slightly, giving Sir an amused look, which earned him a glare.

"I can come back tomorrow, Sir." Lylan spoke up.

He shook his head, "No, we must talk today. Tomorrow I have to do other things. Anywhere else we can go to talk?"

Lylan was about to suggest her room but Alec beat her to it, "My rooms available."

* * *

They all walked into Alec's room and Lylan looked around. It was big just like hers, but as everyone else had decorated it, Alec's was still the same as it is when you first get it. The walls were white and there was a single TV and two couches and a chair with a table in the main room. And that is where they sat.

Sir basically asked them simple question, how the missions went; successful. Any problems; nope. Anything new; nope. And how did they meet up; simply on the way back home. Maybe a small lie, but he didn't need to know anything more. Sir gave a small nod and left, leaving Alec and Lylan.

"Want anything?" Alec asked after Sir left.

She wanted to say no, but her brain had other idea's "I would kill for a glass of water."

Alec grinned slightly, "Got it." He walked to the kitchen, coming back later with a glass of cold water, placing it on the table in front of her. "here. I'm going to go take a quick shower, stay here, alright? There's something I want to ask you."

Lylan stared at him, arching her brows slightly.

"That's if you don't mind." Alec stammered out.

Lylan smiled slightly, taking a small sip from the glass, "I don't mind, as long as your fast."

Alec nodded and left, leaving Lylan. She looked around the empty room, seeing nothing. Just as she was about to relax and sit back, something caught her eye. She walked over, picking it up. It was a video camera. She walked back over to her seat, sitting down with the camera. Considering it for a moment, Lylan turned it on, delighted that there was still some life in it and there was a video on it. She turned it on, to see a boy of about 16 years old. He had black hair and gray eyes. Lylan immediately recognized him as Alec. He wasn't as good looking in the video, but he was still handsome, and was sure to attract the attention of many girls. The video was old and grainy as if had been shot from a cheap camera or a old cell phone, it was hard to see clearly, but Lylan managed.

* * *

"I'll tell you something, I think you know." The words of an old song were sung perfectly.

The video was taken outside of a pub or tavern. The area had wooden tables with bar stools and the dim lighting cast a perfect glow over everything. Men and women were scattered here and their, holding glasses filled with beer or whiskey, some with expensive wine.

Alec stood on top of one table, his voice carrying over the crowd easily. "When you flash those eyes at me, all systems go and let you love like a man. Love all you can."

He wore a full British military uniform, laughing and dancing on top of a table. He looked about the same just that his hair was a bit shaggier and he didn't seem so cold. He looked happy, just like any other teenager at a bar or club. Weird for him to go to a pub, but maybe that was all he had around. The uniform he wore had a red jacket and black pants. He jumped in the air, giving a small burst of laughter, grabbing a felt cap and throwing it into the crowd. He slammed his feet against the table as he did a flawless Scottish step. His knees would go up and then down with a kick of his legs. The collar and cuffs of his uniform were gold, the round buttons shined in the dim lighting. The music, which Lylan thought was coming from inside the pub, was actually from some men playing the drums and bagpipes. Everyone around him clapped in time with the music, their faces filled with grins as they watched the young solider dance. His face was so young and red, filled with life.

"Your satisfaction is growing less. If you come on back to me, use my address and let you; Love like a man. Love all you can!" He held a mug of ale in his right hand, some of the liquid inside sloshing out as he swung the mug around. After a final loud note, Alec jumped down from the table, landing lightly on his feet and giving a large bow, laughing. A young blonde girl wearing a tight white corset walked over to him, linking his arm through his. Alec's eyes shone as bright as Lylan now saw them. But this shine wasn't forever it was brief, a millisecond, and it was from happiness.

* * *

There was more to the video, but she heard the shower turn off, and she quickly turned off the camera, placing it onto the table and sitting back with her cup of water. She was alone for a second before Alec walked over, he wore jeans with a lose white shirt, towel drying his hair. He gave her a small nod before slowing down form his walk until he was at a complete stop. His eyes moved to the camera, and back to Lylan, his eyes narrowed slightly. She cursed slightly, she hadn't put it back in it's original spot, how stupid of her!

"I think…I'll just talk to you tomorrow." He spoke slowly, his eyes traveling back to the camera.

Lylan didn't want to leave, but Alec walked away, opening the door of his room, waiting. Leaving her no choice, Lylan stood up, walking out with a quick bye. He knew that she watched the video; Lylan just had a feeling he did. He knew. And for an odd reason, Lylan knew that no one was to see that video.

* * *

**Can you guys picture Alec all happy and dancing like that? No? Don't worry, I cant either xD you may or may not find out more about that video in the next chapter...you'll just have to keep waiting. REVIEW MY DARLINGS, REVIEW!**


End file.
